


Masquerade

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Angst, Artistic Levi, Body Worship, Crimes & Criminals, Dancer Eren Yeager, Dark Past, Dildos, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Flirting, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painting, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Regret, Secrets, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Sexting, Social Anxiety, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri, peep shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To wear a mask every day can be tiring, facade maintained at all times to block out reality and start anew. It can also be a source of enjoyment, playing the part of someone possessing qualities that weren't instilled since birth, characteristics chosen instead of predetermined. </p>
<p>When one such individual collides with another cut from the same cloth, inevitable sparks fly, strong yet false personalities steady and unwavering as there's never any fear of letting anyone get too close, solid walls high and impenetrable. Usually. </p>
<p>What happened was unexpected, foreign, minds not prepared for the events that came from a chance meeting during one of many guises. Someone walked into Eren's life and pulled those barriers down without even trying, allowing their own to crumble in the process, the results as surprising as they were exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Front

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies. This one started with a bizarre dream which had to be brought into reality and I mixed it with a story I had rattling around in my head with no outlet until now. 
> 
> The tags will be updated as I go along and flesh out more of the fic, hope you enjoy my latest delve into ereri. 
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated in any form, hit me up :)

Heart pounding in time with the deep reverberating music, the young man jumped up and down as the fuzzy bass reached his ears, faint screams of enjoyment mixing with a filthy beat that promised a large crowd tonight. In a matter of seconds he'd be amongst them all but separate, joining the party in a different way as happened once a fortnight. Pulling at the bright yellow tank top which was intentionally over-sized, the brunette arranged it to ensure maximum exposure and checked his shoes - tight and sturdy, essential for what was to come. He took a deep breath as a hatch opened above, clarity now in the noises pumping through and as the prescribed point came, he began to climb. 

Measured movements delivered the male up the ladder, closer to action with every rung as he kept a steady pace, not wanting to appear too soon. Just at the right moment, Eren reached the podium and without moving his head, calm eyes flicked over to ensure his fellow employees were also in place. Satisfied with their positions, he smirked lightly as the track merged into another new piece, similar fast thumping backdrop as electronic notes were played over the sound system. Counting internally, the optimum moment arrived and bright lights shone suddenly, strobes and ultraviolet pointed upwards to illuminate the evening's entertainment where they stood sentry over the club, sea of bodies a few meters below like submissive little drones. It was just how he liked it, centre of attention, all eyes on him and with a final burst of adrenaline, they got to work. 

Each song morphed into the next as five caged dancers writhed and gyrated, climbed around their metal pens and used the bars to attain some gravity defying moves. Body paints highlighted faces, arms and legs, flashing whenever the strangely purple bulbs were switched in their direction and the DJ gave a shout-out to those up in the heavens, names called and punctuated by cheers and applause from the paying revellers beneath. Some of them were drunk, others tripping, a few totally sober but Eren didn't care as long as they all stared, gazes firmly fixed at his talented repertoire. 

For the most part, each performer did their own thing, one guy opposite particularly adept at popping so he earned his wages in a series of exaggerated moves, currently pulling off a convincing heart-beat gesture and stretching a slow, mechanical arm out towards Eren with a smile. Catching the imaginary love, the brunette grinned and heard some cries from the crowd, ecstatic audience enraptured by the display. 

As muscles became weary, they all knew it was nearly over as their finale rolled in, quiet intro joined by those bright lights again and the place was hushed, breaths held as the talented quintet paused, standing stock still and gasping for air surreptitiously - it wouldn't be proper to let everyone see how tired they were. The track reached a crescendo, ticks speeding up as a drop was imminent and right on cue a swooping bass hit, building vibrating with the low tone as a perfectly choreographed routine began, all five moving in sync, much to the approval of their fans for tonight. 

Left, right, up, down, jump, back-flip…in unison, they flowed as if one being, on point like always and giving all of their remaining energy with fervour. Mind hazed, Eren performed without thinking, moves practised and honed as his body did as he commanded, ending in a dramatic pose as the whole place went dark. Finished. Thank fuck. Claps and whoops accompanied their efforts and whilst still hidden by blackness, the exhausted entertainment descended below floor-level to peel off sweaty clothing and have a well deserved drink. 

Throughout their hour-long set, none of them noticed anyone in particular, so many faces turned up to watch and blurring into a mass of flesh; had Eren been paying attention, he'd have seen one pair of silver eyes staring intently from the upper bar area, a section reserved for VIPs or richer patrons that sat at the same height as their podiums to provide the best view. But of course he hadn't looked, simply zoned out and ignored individuals - he was incredibly skilled at that, taking himself into the moment and blocking out all else to ensure concentration and prevent a wandering mind. This time however, it may have been a good idea to spare a minute to view his surroundings. 

After a swift shower in the tiny bathroom, the dancer got dressed in what he usually wore during the day, black t-shirt which bore this establishment's logo in fluorescent green and dark baggy pants, tight round the ass but voluminous from that point downwards. Paint washed away, he ran his hands through damp brown hair and messed it around with precision, achieving the desired look, joining his team by the stage door. 

"Well guys, that was fucking awesome. Nice work." He wasn't the boss per-say, but the one who thought up their routines, drilled them in like an army sergeant until everyone was on the same page and he was proud of his creations. Equally as joyful about the execution of such plans, he grinned at the others and winked to a large male. "Good call on throwing me your heart, Reiner. Fucking softie."

"The ladies love it."

"They certainly do." Nudging his blonde friend, Eren nodded slowly and gave the remaining three a thumbs up, still flushed cheeks facing him. They'd all met here doing their day job two years ago, back when it was just a store that sold clothing, club gear and random trinkets for tourists to waste their money on. In time, the cashiers and assistants had journeyed with the manager through branching into selling adult themed items, holding the odd club night once products had been safely stored away and now here they were, regular event always fully attended and the talk of the town. 

Alterations had been made to install their podiums, a stage and an area for the DJ along with three bars which only opened past eight in the evening, higher and more luxurious section above created a few months ago which proved to be quite popular. It paid relatively good money but not enough to rely on so they all had other jobs, hard workers who seemingly knew how to party hard, too.

"We're going to the main floor. Coming?" 

"Shit Sasha, aren't you knackered after that?"

"Hell no. I heard there's some food there too. I need to eat…" Glazing over slightly, the friendly and excitable woman smiled at the prospect of filling her empty belly and grabbed the hands of the other two females who made up the group. 

"I'm just looking for a lay." Annie spoke without emotion, dead glare set on the exit as she tried to pull her grip away, failing to extract herself from the vice-like hold and a tut came from the most morose member. 

"Typical. Don't drag me into it this time. Eren, you sure you're not going to join us?"

"No Mikasa, I want to sit on my ass thanks." His friend since school rolled her eyes, inwardly hoping he'd change his mind but not pressing the issue, aware of how he liked to unwind afterwards. 

"Ok let's go. Yeager, behave." Shooting a grin and a two-fingered salute, Reiner walked away, secretly praying it was his turn to get a piece of the blonde woman tonight. With a sigh, the one left behind ascended yet again, this time up stairs to the VIP floor, access granted instantly as a few women shouted frantically to him from the main area. Waving back, he shook his head at his admirers and took up position by the bar, stool perched on heavily and a hand ordering his first drink. 

Rum and coke on the go, he threw it back a little too quick but damn, the brunette was thirsty and not before long he was in possession of his second beverage. Stirring the small black straw, he took it slower and pulled out some paper from his pocket, existent scribbles added to as a flash of inspiration hit for a new choreography idea. Jotting down some moves, he hummed to the music and kicked his aching feet through the air, sipping delicately and caught up in his work. A presence by his side didn't rouse him, orbs trained on the notes which lay on the counter and even a fresh drink next to his right hand remained unnoticed. 

The faint cough did the trick and he turned quickly, shocked out of any daydreams as he met sultry grey hues and a ridiculously handsome man who appeared to glare into his very soul. The new arrival flinched and Eren frowned - surely he didn't look that bad? 

"What?"

"Apologies. I just wasn't expecting…those." A delicate finger pointed at his face and the younger of the two looked bewildered, not really sure what 'those' were. The voice which had spoken sounded like sex personified, deep and smooth with a hidden intent which may or may not have been added for his benefit - it seemed natural. This person was intriguing, dressed as dark as his shining hair, complexion mark-free like a china doll and his jaw-line was to die for, chiselled and strong. He appeared disinterested, however the two full glasses on the bar along with his piercing, low-lidded gaze put any thoughts of fatigue to bed. 

Still at a loss, Eren shrugged and tilted his head, becoming unusually flustered. "What do you mean?"

"Tch. Well, I'm presuming your eyes aren't always fucking violet?" Oh yes. In his haste to get out and relax, the dancer had totally forgotten to remove the reactive contact lenses, ones which glowed under a certain light and he grinned.

"Shit, sorry. I'll take them out." Hands raising, he was stopped by a strong yet casual hold, pale digits resting on his flesh as a vaguely distressed drawl accompanied the gesture. 

"No, please don't. That's fucking disgusting." In no mood to watch someone poke at their eyeballs, the stony man pushed a caramel arm back down, sliding the drink he'd bought over instead. 

"I don't usually accept alcohol from strangers." Taking it anyway, Eren smirked and gave his best seductive look - who shall I be today, he mused. Something about this guy was different, however not enough to let his barriers down. Yet. 

"What's this?" Tapping at paper, the short male waited for clarification, speaking up to be heard. 

"Next show. We're gonna set this place on fire."

"Ah." Leaning in on one elbow, the porcelain skinned individual smirked. "Not just a hot body then? You choreograph it too?"

"Of course. I'm full of surprises." That's who I'll be, thought the brunette. Flirtatious and a tad too free-and-easy. The other man had started this though, compliments already and buying him rum? Gagging for it. Confident in his assumptions, Eren nodded over to the stairs. "Want to get out of here?" 

"Very forward, aren't we?"

"I get what I want that way." Sticking his hand out, he smiled. "Eren."

"Levi." Shaking the offered grip, the eldest huffed a small laugh. Despite being forward himself at times, his own actions had come as a bit of a surprise, not usually one to cosy up to unknowns and start having a chat - it normally ended in disappointment, personalities dull and lacking in anything interesting, however this specific purple-eyed guy had prompted some kind of move. But not this, not so soon. He liked the chase. "And no, I'm quite comfortable here." Sensing the impending squeak of dismay, he spoke once more. "I need to be sweet talked a little more, brat."

"Playing hard to get? I like it." 

Skirting around sexual innuendos and making the odd bit of physical contact, the pair conversed for a while, unimportant subjects covered and not much depth reached. That was fine though, teasing words and suggestive glances adding to the excitement of meeting someone new and intriguing. 

Time had been called and announcements made that it was that part of the night where bodies had to vacate and the two men stood, taking the stairs slowly down. Eren took his companion's hand and dragged him towards the back door, knowing it would take ages to file out the main exit with everyone else and he strode through the changing area, all the while narrated by a low grumble from his passenger. 

"What's wrong with asking nicely? No, that'd be too much like fucking manners. Just haul me out into fuck knows where…" Outside, the deserted back alley remained quiet as the brunette halted, false orbs staring down into shining mercury. 

"Do you ever stop fucking moaning, Levi?" He spoke with kindness, childish smirk on his face. 

"Do you ever stop being a dick, Eren?"

Neither said a word, stares locked and in a second of clarity they crashed together, lips devouring and pecking with hunger, palms pressing against warmth and hair run through by fingers. Sighs and moans joined the embrace as tongues battled strongly, tasting one another for the first time along with wet noises of lust. Grinding into the body before him, Levi growled with desire and dug his nails into Eren's ass, bringing it closer and he broke away, smiling up almost demonically at wide, unnatural eyes. 

"See you around?"

"Are you kidding me?" The tallest male laughed in disbelief, head shaking as he leant inwards, instigating yet another steamy kiss, breaths pushed forcefully from their noses as oxygen became a lesser known commodity. Biology eventually took over as they parted and Eren came to a conclusion; regardless of his past loose behaviour, this was fun, arousing and the anticipation clawed at him with harsh digs of want. Why not succumb to such beautiful torture? "Sure, ok. Gimmie your number."

"So polite." Despite the mumbled reply, Levi stepped back as a phone was sourced and he reeled off his contact details, watching as the digits were typed swiftly onto a screen and a blank text sent to confirm the other's own information. A buzz in his pocket confirmed receipt and he smirked. "You'd better not be one of those shits who send twenty tiny fucking messages in a row."

"Nah, I keep it short and sweet. Like you." Rolling steel eyes met his unstoppable flirt and the brunette grinned. "So…"

"Well usually around this time I go home to sleep. Suggest you do the same."

"I will. See you later?"

"Most certainly." Another quick yet powerful clash of mouths ensued and the eldest of the two tilted back, sucking Eren's bottom lip and letting it trail languidly away to freedom. The recipient shivered, lids fluttering shut at the sensation and he let out a small moan. "Bye for now." Turning on his heel, Levi strode towards the main road with a self satisfied air surrounding him, pleased with his out of character social skills for the evening, content to play the role of a confident person who had no issues with keeping company.


	2. Sight

Eyes that were now their correct colour opened slowly, ready for the onslaught of Sunday morning's light as emerald hues remained like slits of wariness. The expected blast didn't come, bedroom shrouded in relative darkness and the sound of rain filtered into a still sleep hazed mind, yesterday's events gradually being pieced together like an intricate puzzle. Grinning widely, Eren rubbed at his forehead as he recalled the main focal point of last night, an attractive and somewhat adorably grumpy man who'd managed to cause sparks within his body like he was an adolescent boy faced with a school crush. 

He couldn't even really remember what they'd spoken about, it could've been anything really as he'd been more than happy to sit and listen to that seductive purr for the evening - Levi would probably be able to make reading out a list of unwanted side-effects for medication sound arousing. Laughing at his own little joke and imaging a voice saying 'itchy, flaky rash' and such like, the aching male swung off the mattress, muscles screaming due to all the physical exertion they'd been subjected to. At least that's it for another fortnight, he thought and sloped through from his tiny room to the ever so slightly bigger living area. 

It was all he could manage right now, one space pretty much divided by a large curtain which made the distinction between lounging and sleeping. His miniscule kitchen consisted of a portable two-ring gas powered hob, microwave and sink, a small refrigerator under the counter that held around three items at any given time. Eren could deal with it though, spending most of his waking hours out earning money to save for a deposit on a better place one day, any relevant fees associated with moving slowly becoming closer to being affordable after every passing month. 

At least the bathroom was separate, a shower cubicle and toilet the only things needed to keep sanitary - some day he'd have one of those massive big fucking baths he mused, a huge and wholly unnecessary addition to any home but after three years of standing up to get washed, the brunette just wanted to sit the fuck down and soak. 

The guys at the store, (or club, depending on the time and day), didn't know that he also had other jobs, keeping them quiet and to himself like he preferred, closed-off part of his life staying hidden behind the facade of being a happy-go-lucky young man who just liked to dance. His modest accommodation nodded in that direction too as his savings were also kept private, extra cash stashed away in secret. Despite knowing Mikasa for such a long time, even she wasn't aware of what he did during certain periods of the week, personality honed to perfection for the outside world to see. 

Back when he was younger, anger had been an issue, flying off the handle at the smallest things and fighting his classmates over frivolous arguments; the worst was a full on brawl which started all because some guy had mentioned that his shoe lace was undone. After exams and high school life came to a conclusion, Eren still had those bursts of rage but refused to let them surface to those he knew, keeping his temper in check so that his oldest friend presumed he'd simply grown out of it. Some people saw it, strangers and fleeting acquaintances, however for the most part all he ever allowed out was his steady resolve to be the best, confident character shining for the world to see as if he hadn't a worry in the world. 

How different the reality was, he thought as cereal was poured into a mug, bowls a luxury he had no space for and as the naked male filled his receptacle with milk, he frowned, this evening's new job invading his brain. It was going to be a different kind of employment in a way, still on show as always but more refined than usual, a fact which made him feel decidedly uncomfortable for no real reason. 

Showered and dressed in branded clothing, Eren checked his appearance and snatched up the vibrating phone that lay buzzing in his pocket, annoying sound notifying an incoming call. 

"Hey what's up?"

"Hey Eren. You working today?"

"Sure am. Those toys won't sell themselves."

"Ah, so you're in the basement?"

"Yup. Best place for me Reiner."

"You got that right. Listen, I'm running a bit late so I'll see you as soon as I can, ok?"

"No worries. Good night I presume?" His friend sighed at the other end of the line as he locked the front door, making the short trip to the bus stop. 

"No, fucking awful. Got bored and then got smashed. How about you?"

"It was ok. Met some new people, networked, you know how it is." Bouncing down the street, the on-time employee emitted an air of assurance, a human totally in control and happy with their lot in life, no troubles to cloud a sunny existence - his personal mask. "Anyway, you get yourself ready and I'll see you later."

Again, whilst not in charge, Eren always seemed to get the calls and queries, using his people skills to gain trust. He, however, trusted no one, only himself. 

~~~~~~

The music blared throughout the day as a steady stream of customers came and went, most just sightseeing, few purchases actually made from his department. Standing to one side, the brunette's leg twitched in time to the beat, unable to stop the habitual movement and he made a couple of slides, mentally calculating yet another routine that would fit this particular track well. A group of younger girls huddled in the corner, giggles audible and faces red as they stared at the huge selection of sex toys and racy garments that were on sale on the lowest floor, a section marked as over-eighteens only and for good reason. Some of the dildos were monsters, totally ridiculous if you asked him and one of the females was currently waving a particularly large phallic object in her screaming friend's face. Time to turn on the charm. 

Striding over, he mentally changed from thoughtful to brazen and smiled, best pose on one hip given as he breached the circle of blushers. 

"So ladies, what are you looking for today? Something special?" Fixing the girl holding on to the rubber item with a demure stare, he winked. "That one is most certainly special. Give you a really good time, alone or with company." She gaped, mouth flapping uselessly as her companions nudged her whilst cackling. 

"But…but…how does it work?" Tanned fingers wrapped around the ones that gripped tightly to the pleasure-giver and green eyes held her wide stare.

"It's quite obvious. Want me to give you a personal demonstration? Try before you buy?" They squealed as a collective, thoroughly enraptured by this filthy salesman. "No I suppose it's a bit extreme to start with." Taking the toy, he placed it back on the shelf and grabbed the female's hand, leading her to another area. "These might be better." Eren started to explain in great detail how each thing functioned; small and discreet lozenge-shaped items with remote controls, ribbed and contoured gloves for maximum stimulation and less invasive shafts. 

In a sudden fit of confidence, the eldest woman picked up a packet, one which housed the tiny vibrating bullet and the rest of them shrieked her name. 

"What? I'm a grown up. Who says I can't get one?"

"Good choice."

"Do you just push the buttons?"

"Yep, that's it. Or someone else can." Smiling with intent, the male leant in to give his own soft elbow to her arm. "Totally at another's mercy."

"I…um…" Flustered and eager to just pay and go now, the customer rushed to the cashier's desk as Eren strolled over, money taken and item packed up to hide it's real identity. As they left, he waved at the still chattering gaggle of teens as Mikasa descended the metal staircase, eyes stony and emotionless as he spoke across to her.

"What department are you on?"

"Jewellery and random shit. Those shower curtains with the fake bloody hand prints are selling like hot cakes, Eren."

"People do like a serial killer vibe. Very 'Psycho'."

"I guess. You coming out tonight?"

"Can't. Got work to do."

"Eren, you have to stop. I know you have all these ideas for moves but seriously, take a break."

"I need to get it down before I forget, Mikasa. And besides, the more time for practise, the better." Hiding his real evening's activities flawlessly, he started to tidy up the counter, humming and swaying to the beat as if nothing was amiss. 

By closing, he was exhausted and bored, hardly any more purchases taking place and he hurried along dark streets, checking his phone for directions. It should be easy to find, he supposed and as a corner was turned, the destination shone like a beacon. Taking the back entry as requested, Eren was met by a kind looking old woman, grey hair perfectly moulded and set by spray, glasses horn-rimmed and elegant clothing a throw-back to the seventies and a freer more loving decade. 

"You must be Eren. Come in! Would you like a hot drink? It's a bit chilly in there today, warm your bones first?"

"I'm fine, but thank you."

"If you do, just shout. Ok deary, have you done this before?"

"No. Never."

"Ah don't worry, you'll be fine. Just stay in place and let the others do all the hard work! Right, when you're ready there's a small room there, sweetie. Leave your clothes to the side and put that robe on before coming through, I'll get you in position." 

"Thanks." Undressing quickly, Eren pushed down any trepidation and breathed deeply, silk cover in place and he nodded to himself. This is nothing, he said silently. Nothing at all. Let's do this. Walking through, the friendly host pointed to a chair in the middle of a circle and he sat as requested, robe untied and allowed to fall down over the wooden seat. Doing as instructed, he placed his right leg over left, hand casually on his lap and the other arm across his body, palm on the opposite elbow. 

"Comfy, honey?"

"Yes, that's fine." A few tilts were made to his head, chin raised and the woman clapped once.

"Well, everyone? This is Eren. Off you go!"

He was surrounded by easels, around fifteen of them encasing his perch and he heard the sounds of paper being turned, pencils marks being made and paints squeezed into pots as the artists began to use their mediums of choice to create his likeness. I get paid to sit on my ass for an hour, he thought. Fantastic. Just don't move. Ok, what's that guy doing?

One person wearing a pretentious beret had stood up, brush held out as if to measure the model and he bent, angling round to choose a view point. Shifting his stuff to the left, he invaded another worker's space without care and smiled, apparently happy with his new spot. What a show-off. 

A face appeared from behind one easel, glasses gleaming over joyful eyes and the brown haired woman clapped with glee, charcoal stub in one hand reaching over to sweep across her canvass. Seems nice, bit mad though. 

One by one, Eren gave each person he could see a name, spending his time making up stories about all of them and imagining what they were like. Mr Show Off was most definitely one of those humans who had a self important puff to his chest at all times, never admitted he was wrong and kept three chihuahuas as a surrogate for real love. All of the dogs wore ribbons around their necks, cuteness personified and the life model had to stop himself laughing at the thought. 

Crazy Lady had cats, probably around ten of the things that ran her house, took up the whole place and did as they pleased - if one feline wanted to lie on her pillow at night she'd gladly let them, sleeping uncomfortably instead to allow the furry friend to have everything. She liked a G&T or two, a content drunk who got all misty eyed over tales of the past, epic adventures that had to be cut short due to an injury and now she spent her days on her beloved artwork, money received from a hefty insurance pay-out after her accident at the biology lab. 

Next was one he hadn't got much of a clue on, Monsieur Shiny Shoes, alias given as it was the only thing sighted so far - if the guy looked at what he was supposed to be drawing, Eren hadn't seen it. This artist drank Courvoisier from elegant, spotless glasses, swirling the honey coloured liquid around as he surveyed his kingdom, expensive antiques his prized possessions. There was something kinky about Shiny Shoes though, a hidden pastime which society would frown upon, bondage or a Daddy complex. Or both. Spanked in the evening by an older lover and entertaining rich elites the next day. 

Most of them spoke amongst themselves, leaning over to congratulate their neighbour's work or offer advice and Eren gazed round, taking in the atmosphere. Something happened over by Monsieur Daddy Fucker and the elderly woman rushed to his side, hushed words shared and she approached the naked man with an apologetic stare. 

"Sorry dear, but can you look in one place? There?" Pointing at a specific frame on the wall, she smiled.

"Oh, sorry…" Fixing his eyes on the spot required, he grumbled internally. Great. Now there goes my fun. Might as well think up moves. 

Trying not to flinch along with his mental choreography, the brunette used the opportunity to plan and creep inside again, no outward show of what was going on in his mind available and he was eventually dragged from the dancing images by a gentle voice. 

"Well, that's all of this lovely gentleman's time used up, folks." It was over already, hour passing quickly and he put the robe back on as the others stood, stretching and conversing while the tutor took his arm softly, leading him across to Crazy Lady. "Let's see what they've made of you!" He hadn't been expecting that, a tour of their interpretations rather daunting and he let out a shaky breath as the bespectacled woman grabbed hold of him. 

"Look! What do you think, Eren?" It was actually quite good, black lines shaded with lighter grey as his own body stared back at him from white paper. 

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Thanks!" Hands balled up in excitement, she squeaked again. "I'm Hange. Don't you think the human form is incredible? So much mystery to such an unbelievable fleshy machine!" Eren was thankfully taken away to the next one and Mr Show Off crossed his arms, daring the subject of his painting to critique what he'd produced. It was odd, downright bizarre - abstract probably, very angular, blue and totally shit in his opinion, but he didn't let that out, merely whistled impressively and nodded. 

"I don't know what to say. Bravo." Taking on the man's given personal traits, the model tried to emit a sense of importance and match his current companion, expertly mirroring actions as he leant back and wrapped his own upper limbs in exactly the same way as Show Off. It seemed to work, small smile given in pride and the journey continued around the room until one remained, shoes still sticking out as the final male hadn't even moved a muscle. Approaching, the old female spoke quietly. 

"This is our best artist. He's a bit moody but don't take it to heart. Doesn't say much." 

Rounding the last easel, Eren prevented the cry of shock that bubbled in his throat as familiar silver flecks glanced up, crown of soft raven hair shining as Levi sat back, white shirt sleeves rolled up and black pants perfectly pressed. Appears Daddy Fucker isn't quite as he seems either, he thought and the host hurried off somewhere, leaving the pair alone. Staring at the page, the younger male's heart almost stopped as the person he'd tangled tongues with last night graced him with that silky purr. 

"So, this is where you moonlight?"

"Umm, first time actually Levi."

"I can tell." Gesturing to the picture, he drawled once more. "Well?"

"It's…you…you only painted my eyes?" Large and like real orbs, his green hues had been depicted with astounding detail, brows and the beginnings of cheek bones picked out in warm skin tones but the main event was certainly the teal discs that held a small amount of gold, pupils exactly the same size as each other, glints of light dabbed in white. They looked genuine, photographic even and Eren had no clue what to do, unable to put his walls up and provide a suitable reaction. 

"You have nice eyes. Better than that shitty purple, anyway." Taking the backhanded compliment, the one standing shook his head in disbelief. 

"I can't even tell you how good this is. You're very talented."

"Thank you. You like it then?"

"Like it? It's perfect."

"Praise indeed." Sniffing and looking entirely disinterested, Levi muttered again. "You can have it."

"No! No I couldn't…that's yours!"

"I can do more." Casually suggesting that he would be taking such an interest in Eren again, the shorter man stood, fanning a hand impatiently at the pigmented paste. "Not dry yet. I'll give it to you next week. That is if you're still going to be getting your fucking dick out for us?" Oh shit. The robed male had forgotten that he most likely flashed the one person whose pants he'd tried to get into yesterday, brash and outgoing suggestion seeming like a million miles away from how he felt right now - exposed. And not just physically. Here he was laid bare and open as a book, true persona inexplicably in danger of trickling out. Visibly growing taller, the darker skinned of the two snapped back into slut mode, returning to his self prescribed nature.

"Depends. Are you going to get your dick out for me?"


	3. Rendezvous

The smallest hint of laughter came from Levi, a veritable snort of hilarity that was an almost inaudible reaction to Eren's last query. For most people, the incident would've been ignored or probably wouldn't even hit anywhere near registering on anyone's radar, but this was different - this was the moody yet talented artist who'd been coming to these classes for months and barely said a word unless it was to complain. And here he was actually laughing. The whole room went silent and everyone stared over, unaware of the previous quiet conversation between two men but intrigued to know what happened to cause such an unexpected occurrence. 

Levi felt instantly awkward, hating the attention and wishing he could crawl under a rock somewhere and get away from all of these people, distinctly uneasy. At the same time he didn't want to let Eren see how much it was affecting him, couldn't allow this stupid trait out which would betray how he'd behaved so easily last night. To show his genuine side would smash down any of the pretence and expose him as a fraud, one with a less attractive personality. So yes, this had to stop. Turning to those gathered, the raven haired man simply shrugged and spoke in their general direction. 

"What?" 

"You just…you don't talk to anyone but this one guy made you laugh in about a minute. What gives, short stack?" 

"Listen shitty glasses, I talk plenty, just not to you bunch of fucks." A few gasps sounded out from the slightly more delicate members of the group, affectation or not and Eren looked away, giggles held back behind tight lips as he shook his head. He'd been treated to the same dark brooding tone yesterday and thoroughly enjoyed how confident and commanding the short male was, much like his own chosen demeanour. "Oh grow up. It's only a fucking word. Come on." Packing his things away, Levi instructed the host to store the painting until next week and snapped his leather bag shut, various materials and tools of the trade clunking around as he shouldered his burden. 

He strode off having shot the previous demand to the subject of his picture and as he reached the door, the sensation of being alone washed over him. Spinning impatiently, he glared over at Eren and held a palm up in exasperation. "I said come on."

"Umm…can I get dressed first?"

"Tch. I suppose. Hurry the fuck up." Leaving the shocked studio users behind, the pale man walked out into the cool evening air, sucking in breaths to calm his racing heart. Fuck. Did I really just do that in front of everyone? 

Normally he wouldn't even entertain raising his voice to be heard at that level, let alone practically announcing that him and the model had any kind of relationship, be that friendly or otherwise. Sure, he was a morose and offensive person, violent at times too however still maintained the air of a loner, content to be the furthest from anyone's thoughts at all times. Apart from one particular brunette, it seemed. 

Maybe this was a huge mistake, he wondered whilst deftly rolling a cigarette, paper moistened swiftly and sealed shut before being lit with a faintly trembling hand. His main concern now was the object of desire, someone apparently so open and readable - Eren also had the quality about him that suggested confidence, no fear and potentially a habit of asking too many questions. That last part was one of Levi's biggest misgivings and he sighed, puffing smoke out as a fast moving body crashed out onto the street. Was he flustered? Embarrassed? Surely not, this kid radiated self assurance but the faint blush on tanned cheeks perhaps gave away a little slice of something personal. 

Respecting his own wishes to remain as shadowy as possible, the eldest trailed his gaze up and down the newcomer's figure and swallowed back any need to enquire about the strange awkwardness that was now evident. "You want to get something to eat, brat?"

Making sure he showed no outward signs of distress, Eren tried to forget about the entirely awful two minutes spent trying to get his clothes on whilst being harassed by Crazy Lady. God, she could talk. Cool and collected, the brunette did his favourite one-hipped pose and smiled. 

"Sure thing. Just one question." Silence invited continuation. "You don't have some kind of Daddy issues, do you?"

"What the fuck?" The youngest grinned and shook his head.

"Never mind. I'll explain later." 

'Something to eat' turned out to mean bar snacks and alcohol, the pair of them perched on stools at a tall square table in the corner of a high-end establishment, one which played serene ambient music through quiet speakers and housed some of the city's more upstanding citizens. Even the food was bordering on pretentious and Eren dug into what he had hoped would be cheesy fries dripping in the melted dairy product, only to be presented with practically naked items. He'd been reliably informed that they were actually truffle fries, potato goods sprinkled lightly with salt and the expensive fungus, dusted in what he presumed to be parmesan. Nonetheless, it was all he’d eaten since the cup of cereal this morning so ate with enthusiasm, looking up to see Levi picking at his small olive selection, green balls pierced with a wooden utensil and slipped demurely between white teeth. 

“Care to explain your earlier query?" Licking round the spear which now held only remnants of his bite to eat, the pale man leant over to keep the conversation private. Amazing bursts of teal flashed over, double-tone highlighted by the bulbs above and a cheeky smirk was given. 

"I was making up stories about all of you to keep myself busy."

"Oh? And I seemed like the sort of person who likes older men?"

"Well, all I could see were your feet…so…"

"And my feet told you that?"

"That and you drink cognac." Levi nodded, impaling another olive and popping it in his mouth in an overtly seductive manner.

"You got one thing right at least." Casting a tired gaze around their surroundings, the pale man sighed and mumbled further. "And you didn't answer my question."

"Which one?"

"Can we expect to see your dick again next week?" Steady steel drilled into Eren's eyes, the ones which had captivated him so much when they'd been revealed in their natural colour and he wondered how far he could drag this delicious first phase out for, enjoying the performance. Of course it would all end the same, undoubtedly hot sex but ultimately a short lived coupling as there was only so much patience involved in being someone else, so he'd make the most of this. Letting people in wasn't an option, real life not for public consumption - even if an individual managed to get any deeper, they'd soon be leaving when the truth was unearthed. 

"And you didn't answer mine. Am I going to see yours?" 

"You first."

"It pays well, so probably. You'd like that, right? An hour to stare at my body?" 

"Eren, I'll be honest. In that situation, I don't see anything in a sexual manner." The brunette faltered and had no idea where to go after that. He didn't find him attractive? Wasn't desperate to get a nice view again? 

"Thanks, you're a charmer Levi. Shall I just go now then?" A faint glimmer of wrath had materialized, voice rougher than before and a fist was clenched on the surface in disappointment. Who the fuck did he think he was? Leading people on only to reveal himself as asexual or some shit? Levi noticed the change and grinned internally, aroused by the slip which painted his new companion in a whole different light - feisty and passionate, not just full of himself. 

"That's not what I meant. Calm down, brat." 

"I am calm!"

"The squeaky indignation and white knuckles beg to differ." They remained silent, clinks of glasses in toasts ringing out with soft chatter all around as two men sized each other up; one had let their true ego out and the second kept up the facade brilliantly, pointing over eventually with the wooden implement. "I see a body, yes. But one to be used for art, not fucking. My mind builds up a composition, mentally plans out a piece and picks apart the human form bit by bit, only to be reassembled on my canvas." Sipping wine, Levi leant back and crossed his legs under the table. "It's difficult to paint when you're imagining being balls deep in your subject." 

Eren couldn't help himself, any anger a distant memory as he started to chuckle at the monotone delivery and sucked imaginary crumbs from one finger. "Is that why you only did my eyes?"

"It's one reason, yes. I already told you the other."

"I forgot. Remind me." Toying with his handsome plaything, the dancer placed his elbow down and propped his chin in an open palm, lids fluttering in mock innocence. The reaction elicited was divine and he noticed a cloud of unease wash across grey orbs, any seductive actions cancelled out by what was blatantly someone who wasn't totally comfortable with this type of open discussion. The eldest frowned and shuffled in his seat, soul screaming at him to go and just shut himself in again, avoid the painful answer he'd have to give but he ignored it, stamped on that thought and instead swallowed down any anxiety at having to pay someone a compliment. 

"You have nice eyes."

"Nice? Is that all?" Oh shit, was this guy pushing his luck or what? Ready to deliver some sickening line, Levi held back the bile in his throat and placed his glass down, suddenly hunching over the table, hands gripping the edges as he got as close as could be to the infuriatingly coy male and opted for filth in place of romantic drivel, a truthful reply pouring out in a thick, low growl. 

"No, that's not all. I want to watch those eyes when I'm fucking you. See them fill with that gold I know is in there whilst I pound into you over and over again." Eren gulped, unexpected onslaught sending shivers across his skin, goosebumps appearing on exposed arms and he leant in without realising, mouth slightly open in anticipation as the deep and arousing voice continued. "And then if you're lucky, I'll let you come and I can see exactly what colour they turn when you're completely at my mercy." Where the fuck did that spring up from? Levi had surprised even himself but didn't let it show, simply smirked in triumph as a small gurgle escaped the brunette's lips. "Good enough answer?"

"I…um…yea…" Fighting to regain the upper hand, Eren couldn't find the right words, flapping internally to discover an appropriate come-back. He failed. "Well, that's if I let you fuck me."

"Don't play dumb, Eren. I can practically see the damp patch on your pants already." When the recent life-model actually looked down, the artist knew he'd won this round and straightened, small laugh given as he took the last olive. "Too easy."

"Piss off. I had to check, it's happened before." He winked, perhaps immobilized momentarily by the other's proclamation but it didn't stop him having an horrifically dirty mind. "What can I say? I'm a hot blooded male."

"Who explodes in their underwear on a regular basis?"

"Only for the right kinda guy." Moving the conversation on from bodily fluids, Levi sniffed once. 

"This place is boring as fuck. Know anywhere a bit more lively?" In reality, quiet and sedate was perfect, however this persona required a different backdrop and he instantly regretted it.

"I know one. Not sure if you'll like it, though."

"Where?"

"Come on, I'll show you." A caramel hand took a smaller white one and pulled the man off his seat, dragging him out with excitement like how they'd left one of his work establishments last night, similar gripes made on the journey. It was a short trip, one which ended in a dark club which played thumping tracks, the kind of place Eren thrived in. Bodies filled the area despite it being Sunday and the bar was located, older of the two taking up a position he intended to stay in for the duration. Ordering drinks, he turned to see an expectant face. "Fancy a dance?"

"Not on your best fucking day. I'm fine here."

"Oh but it'll be fun!"

"For you, maybe." This is where his limit lay, unwilling to force himself any further. "Go. I'm not stopping you?" The second glass was taken, liquor thrown back down a tanned neck and a grinning expression lingered for a second, figure already twitching to the beat instinctively. 

"Ok. Be back soon." Eren skipped off, swaying already as a prime spot was decided upon and he gave his best moves, all the while concentrating on keeping silver eyes entertained. Levi watched intently, taking gulps of bourbon as he took in the show that was all for him, observing the body he'd most certainly been lusting after earlier when it had been revealed. Hips swung, emerald hues glistened and a black tee was pulled down suggestively at the neck to reveal collar bones, other hand lifting the bottom hem upwards in order to show off toned abs. He had no issue being an exhibitionist given the way he made some of his money, however it did need a push, nerves stowed away that would probably come out when alone and in the middle of reliving this experience. 

After metaphorically setting the dance floor on fire, Eren strutted over to the captive audience member, looking at the way he sat open legged on the stool, feet casually resting on a lower metal bar and he smiled, taking advantage of the position and placing himself in the gap. He ran his palms up strong thighs as Levi reached round to pick up a fresh drink, straw offered and the brunette took it gladly, sucking liquid in as he continued his stroking motions. Being fed a beverage didn't faze this side of him, more than happy to act like a slutty toddler with a juice box. Smacking his lips in satisfaction, Eren slid closer as the glass was placed down, a light touch landing on the small of his back. 

"See? That was fun for you too."

"It wasn't bad, brat." 

An hour of small kisses and sultry chat later and the pair took a calm walk home, late evening air clearing away the virtual cobwebs of over-indulgence and the sticky club atmosphere, bodies alight with the excitement of this new found partnership, tryst, whatever society would call it. Reaching the younger man's apartment, they paused by the block to give their farewells, both now in tune with the fact that this was to be taken slowly, savoured and drawn out in delectable teasing. 

"Same time next week? I wonder what pose I'll be doing?" Eren's tone was dripping with intent as he brought the other male inwards, fingers on the soft shaved hair at his nape. 

"Preferably something extremely difficult to hold for an hour. I imagine I'd rather enjoy watching you squirm." Taking a tight grip of the recently swinging hips, Levi pulled their forms together, groins slamming into one another and he smirked up. "Although I know a better way to make your muscles ache." Lips joined hungrily as a good-night kiss was shared, wet and passionate. A passing car honked it's horn, passengers whooping with what sounded like congratulatory cheers and the two pulled back, holding in the need to laugh and a low voice continued. "That's my cue to leave. Behave yourself."

As the short man began to walk away, Eren wondered why everyone always said that to him but still grinned, watching the slightly pronounced wiggle to the retreating ass. 

Once home, Levi showered before doing anything else, paint under his usually spotless nails and the stink of bars on his skin. Lying back in bed with still damp hair, he took a sip of cognac and snorted, reminded of his persona of Monsieur Shiny Shoes, or Daddy Fucker as it had bizarrely changed in to. There was an air of mischief about that guy, he mused. A playful and confident stance that begged to be examined closer, broken through and dissected. But then there was his own vulnerability to take into account and he sighed, thinking about how far he was willing to go and how much risk would be placed on his secretive life. 

Dragged from his contemplation by a buzz, he picked the offending item up to see a short text from the person in his mind.

'I've never been taken on a date before.'

'I find that very hard to believe, Eren. And it wasn't really a date.'

'Drinks? Terrible food? Dancing? Sounds like it to me.'

'Most dates don't start with one party being fucking stark bollock naked though.'

'No. That's how they can end.' 

Leaving it at that, the quick conversation was left hanging as Eren shovelled cereal into his mouth straight from the box, forgoing any cups and opting for the direct approach to silence his rumbling stomach. Smiling to himself, he tried to fill his thoughts with the last twenty four hours in order to forget about the work that awaited him tomorrow.


	4. Chores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll with this one so updating again, hope you enjoy :)

Monday saw no work at the store, Eren's one day a week off but it didn't mean he had nothing to do, quite the opposite. All of his usual preparations had been made, everything he'd need all ready to go and he glanced out of his tiny window, wondering what Levi was doing right now. Half seven in the evening - maybe eating? Out? At home painting? This shift would hopefully be going quicker than usual as long as he kept that man in his mind, concentrated on the new companion who made his stomach spin at the mere thought. He wouldn't be needing any kind of brain power at this job, in fact it was probably best to have none and with a sigh, the brunette somewhat reluctantly left and locked up. 

Not far away, a shorter male was indeed sitting down in his abode, large loft apartment which let in streams of natural light, a much needed commodity for artwork. Also, he required airy and open accommodation, hating the feeling of being boxed in and unable to move, a sensation experienced in the past which he prayed would never surface again. Reminders of that were invading his interrupted evening, presence in his home not necessarily unwelcome - if it had been, he'd simply have refused the person entry but despite their previous ties, this individual was actually what Levi would consider a friend, his only one. 

A tall blonde strolled through the living area, blue eyes gazing softly upon pieces hanging on the walls, some executed by his ally and he smiled. 

"You're getting good at this. Much better than before."

"That's because I have the right materials now." Grumbling over, he exhaled a plume of smoke and got ready to take another drag, thin white stick hanging from his lips as he craned around to see what the big guy was doing. "Anyway, I'm sure you're not here to admire my fucking work, Erwin."

"Alas no. I come on graver terms." Grey orbs rolled at the overly dramatic male and he shook his head, removing the cigarette to tap ash away. 

"Out with it then."

"Sorry Levi, is this a bad time? You seem in a rush to have me leave."

"Yea, I was going to jerk off in the shower. So get on with it unless you want to watch." Erwin was used to the crude utterances, knew Levi well and fully, no false pretences just the bare truth and he laughed.

"There's plenty time for that later. Got a new vision in mind?" Large fingers traced over the pages of an open sketch book, each leaf filled with green and golden stares, the product of the pale man's afternoon in. 

"Like I'd tell you. Now cut the crap and sit the fuck down. I don't like being kept in suspense and I'm about at my limit for socialising today." 

Across town, Eren walked through dimly lit halls, disgusting carpet at his feet and he swallowed back the desire to run away and go do something else with his time. He knew he'd never go through with it though, the pay here was phenomenal even if it was in shitty surroundings and he reached what could vaguely be classed as a dressing room, even smaller and worse equipped than the facilities on club nights. Movement was all around, thin walls offering little privacy and he arranged his things carefully and in order of use, performance of a different kind just as meticulously thought out as if it were one of his routines. That's what this was - just a play, just another fake side that didn't make him any less of a man, only someone in need of cash and unafraid on the outside to do things like this. At least, that's what he told himself and with a huff, Eren left to take up his starting position.

In the more salubrious building, Erwin had gotten comfortable and sat back on a leather chair, drinking Levi's scotch and smoking Levi's cigarettes, looking like he was here for the duration and held no intention of moving any time soon. The home owner shuffled, rubbing at his arm to remove any potential dirt that didn't really exist and resisted the urge to start scratching at his skin, speaking lowly instead.

"Seriously, I'm contemplating ripping my fucking face off here."

"One of those days?"

"Something like that. So please?" The blonde nodded and resigned himself to making this short, leaning forwards to keep the already private conversation even more shady. 

"I need you to reach out. I have a creditor that I really don't want to pay and would like to find out a way to avoid it, if possible."

"Typical."

"Do you not still have contacts?"

"I do. But in case you're missing your eyes as well as your fucking arm, I'm not in a chatty mood today." The prospect of further human contact caused the itch to spread, flesh screaming to be liberated from this hell and a nail traced circles on his other hand, soft for now but it could escalate quickly. "Is it urgent?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. Tomorrow will be fine."

"Well thank you for the extension. Prick." Grumbling into his glass, Levi tossed the liquid back and swallowed quickly, slightly more content now that his peace wouldn't be shattered further until another day. "Leave me the details and piss off."

"I do love our little reunions, Levi." Standing, the blonde left a note and glanced over as he reached the door, concern on sculpted brows. His friend had always been the same as long as he'd known him, but he could still see the peaks and troughs, this current state certainly a low point. "Text me." He knew typing was more acceptable than vocalising and gave that offer of assistance before leaving. 

Eren knelt on the hard floor, raised surface circled much like how he was yesterday but it wasn't easels this time. Each wall was made from reflective glass, almost one-way but he could still make out shapes behind some of the panes in his small hexagonal cell, own image clearer as his body was visible from every angle. Another clunk from the right let him know that all six of the tiny rooms were now occupied and he kept up the teasing show, running hands over his chest, slipping them lower to ghost around his chemically enhanced erection, pill taken prior to performance time. 

Open mouthed, he made sure to give moans and groans as if he was in the throes of ecstasy, head thrown back as he rubbed his ass up and down the large dildo which was secured to the floor by suction. No need to go the whole way yet, he mused. Wait until the customer's money runs out and see if they put more in. If they did, fantastic, they'd get the full package, if not, no harm done. The heavy music pounding didn't make his cries any quieter, didn't muffle the false pleasure and luckily the speaker system was one-way too - he had no desire to fully hear the men on the other side as they tugged at their chubby little dicks. 

Reaching out for a less impressive yet effective prop, Eren selected a ribbed plug which he'd employed many a time in the past, familiar contours feeling like home as he sucked on the glass item, one which was always thoroughly cleaned after each use. Bending forwards, he made sure to angle himself perfectly and ran the vaguely cold object at his entrance, sliding it in slowly and giving a shout that would rival a pornstar's repertoire. 

All he could think about were two things as he pulled his toy out and in with a steady pace, hips rocking and depraved noises spilling from his lips - Levi and the payment for all of this. He wasn't greedy, far from it, simply prepared to use his forced lack of shame to get ahead in life and make a better future for himself. You didn't get if you didn't take, that's what his father had taught him back before he went away, leaving a teen alone to fend for themselves, so Eren had learnt at an early age that he could only rely on his own actions to make it in this world. 

Although that was changing slowly, the gorgeous and mysterious person he'd met two days ago eclipsing his mind and making it function less sharply than usual. Perhaps it was how they hadn't just jumped into bed straight away, hadn't behaved like most of the men in his past and instead travelled a more sedate route, one which was almost tender in nature. 

One of the booths dimmed slightly and didn't light up again, occupant seemingly finished already and Eren smiled internally - the things I can do to these pervs with the right moves. His other voyeurs were staying strong though, payment maybe made in advance for the whole thing or just topped up as they watched, card machines in each room with a pin entry pad ensuring easy trade, no fiddly or tiresome coins to deal with. Also, this was more upmarket than the usual peep shows in the city, full on and none of that half-clothed crap, just total nudity and the promise of a happy ending. All of this meant the charges were higher than the coin slot places so by the end of the night, after the house took it's cut, his account would likely be up by around 200. 

Levi scowled down at his laptop, getting this shit out of the way now and electronically, decidedly calmed by his solitude. Tapping out a message, he made sure to add all the relevant details and sent his missive to the few individuals he still had vague ties with, people he'd rather not contact but he supposed that's what friends did. God knows Erwin had helped him out in the past so it was only right to reciprocate in a less physical manner, carry out a job less savoury than desired. 

Work done, he leant back and tried to relax, filling his troubled thoughts with one particular brunette and he closed soft grey eyes, recalling every move he'd made on the dance floor last night just for him, the seductive gyrations, the muscular stomach, each kiss they'd shared - he started to daydream about how it might feel to touch Eren's body, have it writhing beneath him and wondered what the male would sound like as he came. Would he be a screamer? More reserved? Call his name? With a wry smile, Levi realised that his joke from earlier was about to become a reality and made his way to the large bathroom, ready to deal with the painful bulge in his pants under a stream of hot water. 

All but one of the booths had gone dark as Eren bounced up and down on the large phallus, one palm on the glass of his remaining customer's hiding place and eyes trained on what he thought would be the guy's face. The rest of them had done what they'd come here to do, but this person had stamina and forty minutes into the show, he finally sounded as if it would be over soon. Chest rubbing on the barrier, the dancer jerked at his sensitive cock, imagining it was Levi doing this, Levi inside of him instead of the sculpted rubber dildo, relentlessly yet gently coaxing him to orgasm. As muted strangled yells filtered through from the other side, Eren could almost feel breath on his ear, the sexy purr chanting and he lost control, face up to the ceiling and back arched as he let go, painting the surface before him with his climax and making the most debauched noises he possibly could. 

Unbeknownst to him, the one he'd just been thinking of was in a similar state, brain working overtime to create the perfect images of sex together and almost in unison with his desired partner, Levi released, cum hitting cold tile instead of glass as he pressed his head into the forearm that laid against the wall, snarls of enjoyment pushed through gritted teeth. Gasping for breath, he quickly washed himself down with soap, clean-up using tissues occurring just streets away. 

Eren thanked his lucky stars that he wasn't the one who had to actually disinfect the performance area and dealt with only himself, walking out with his toys in a bag. He'd be given a slight respite, time to recoup and wash what had been used and then the brunette would be back again, new set of eyes watching yet more lewd action. In the back hallways a bare figure approached, fellow worker getting close with his own items, member rock hard and ready to please others in another of the many shining prisons. 

"Alright Eren? That was a long one."

"You're telling me. Fucker wouldn't come." 

"You just wait. I'll have this room done in minutes with my act."

"Whatever Jean. The quicker you are, the less money you make, idiot."

"Who you calling an idiot?"

"You, fuck face. Now stop looking so depressed and get in there." Slapping his colleague's ass, he was rewarded with an insult and Eren laughed, gallows humour. Not that they were condemned men, yet to do this for a living required a certain amount of darkness and banter, no room for pride or embarrassment - that kind of emotion could arrive in private later when this was all done for another day.


	5. Assistance

Darkness outside matched the psyche inside, small room occupied as a sobbing body lay on the tatty bed, the past few hours catching up on him. Rubbing the heel of his palm over closed eyes, Eren took a shaking breath as his chest hitched with cries, exhausted, sore and filthy. He'd showered twice upon returning home at midnight, thirty minutes of scalding hot water utilised yet he still felt dirty, used and it was all his own fault - no one forced him to do it, just that one true goal of being someone, a person who could realise their dreams by any means possible but this was the fallout, the price that had to be paid. 

Sniffing, he finally lifted his lids and stared at the ceiling, calming slightly as the brunette assessed his life; no one knew what he did, no one could be called in the dead of night to console him, dry his tears and hold him tightly whilst saying it would all be ok, it would all be worth it in the end. 

In the moment, he didn't allow any of these feelings to surface, simply went through the motions needed to earn money and kept his brave face on for the rest of the world, however now the shroud had been lifted and it left him with intense self-loathing and desperation. Come morning he'd be fine, ready to battle whatever was waiting but that would take time, sleep a far away friend. Reaching over, he picked up the phone which lay dormant by his side and flicked it open, hoping there would be a message or something waiting. Of course that was just wishful thinking, who would be up now and wondering randomly how he was? Wholly expecting nothing, it surprised him to see a small white envelope. 

With trembling hands, Eren opened the text and smiled, laugh of relief and joy pushed out of his lips and he shook his head against the pillow, mood turned around instantly. 

'Let me know if you're up for an evening of terrible food again, brat. Your choice this time, I can tell you have no appreciation of the finer things in life.' 

It had been sent mere minutes ago, notification lost beneath his loud weeping and the man sat up on one elbow, turning sideways to get comfortable. It was like Levi had known he needed help somehow, felt his distress from wherever he called home and fingers quickly replied - if he didn't do it soon, the other male might go to bed, presuming he'd done the same. 

'If you call the worst fries in town 'fine dining' then you can shove it. I'll take you somewhere that does real food, fills your belly properly.'

In no time at all, another box popped up with a whistling noise. 

'We don't want you to get too full. Save some room for me.'

'A bit confident there Levi. Don't make promises your cock can't back up.' 

Eren was grinning, expertly cheered by a conversation which went against his previous hatred of all things smut but this was different, this seemed genuine, not just a loose attempt to get into one another's underwear. 

'Eren, you have no idea what my cock can do. But like I said, I need to be sweet talked a little longer. And trust me, I'm worth the effort.'

'High maintenance you mean? Just as well I'm rather fond of your face otherwise I'd be getting impatient.' 

Nothing happened for a minute and Eren held his breath, convinced the last text hadn't been overly offensive yet that seed of doubt had taken hold, roots starting to embed themselves in what was actually a very nervous soul which lacked conviction. Chewing his bottom lip, he sat up cross legged and considered sending another message to apologise, repair what may or may not have been a bad move. Seconds ticked by and he started to form his next words, stupid babbling nonsense that came from his true self however a different icon flashed up this time, one from a multi-media chat app and with a racing heart, he opened it. 

On his screen sat what would be considered a selfie of sorts but this didn't include a head, just a bare porcelain abdomen that laid casually back on pristine white sheets, dim light casting delicious shadows across muscles and picking out each lump in fine detail. Levi obviously had no pyjamas or boxers on as the faint hint of dark and well trimmed hair peeked out at the lowest point, the next message arriving swiftly after. 

'Now you can be fond of something else.'

'Little lower and I'll tell you.'

'I don't give up the goods so easy. Make it worth my while.' 

Over in the other man's apartment, a small smirk was on thin lips as he waited patiently for a response, wondering what kind of internal struggle might be going on across town. Not much of one it seemed as a shot was swiftly sent through, Eren kneeling up and holding his phone out, naked form almost fully exposed as a finger from his free hand was in between teeth in a sultry pose, head tilted down to look into the lens from beneath low lids. Levi had seen everything already at the studio but that was only in the name of art, image now in his palm so very different. 

'Good enough Levi?'

'What do you think? You can do better than that.' Again, the raven haired male had to ask himself where all of this was coming from, his brazen behaviour a slight shock and he sipped bourbon, roll-up lit as the next instalment seemed to be taking some time. Looking over the last offering, grey eyes took in everything, contours eaten up and he blew smoke out slowly whilst nodding, enraptured by the flesh on show and he began to get aroused, growing erection twitching into life just from gazing upon the raw skin. Taking in a suck of air, Levi tried to calm himself down but it was impossible, blood rushing to one place alone in a base human reaction and he gave a light laugh at his unintentional state. 

By the time his cigarette was gone, he'd almost lost control and sent another prompt, in the process of doing so in fact when the next picture flashed up and fuck, was the anticipation warranted. Eren lay on his back, camera held as high as could be, right leg bent and resting to one side. Nothing was visible in terms of facial features as the main event consisted of a prone caramel body, chest beautifully formed and abs full of power. What held Levi's stare the most stood to attention, a solid shaft in all it's glory with the owner's tight grip around the base, area smooth and obviously waxed. Perfection. The accompanying text was ignored for a moment before being read, a word spoken soundlessly. 

'Better?' Unable to reply straight away, the pale man absent mindedly toyed with himself, not capable of leaving it alone and he typed with one thumb. 

'Fucking right. I knew you had it in you.'

'I can have plenty more in me. Now fair's fair, give it up.' 

Levi had intentionally phrased his message and Eren didn't disappoint, taking the bait and delivering his flirtatious response. Sighing, he supposed the little teasing shit was right and shifted off the bed. 

The brunette smirked and got ready to receive this time, hand still on his cock but moving now, excitement levels through the roof. He wasn't expecting a response so soon and realised that Levi must've been hard already, turned on by his suggestive pose. He let out a groan as flawless skin appeared on screen, snapshot taken in a mirror but the delicate face was covered by the flash, strands of onyx and a chiselled chin in view along with what could only be described as an impressive length which was gently held in a loose grasp. 

'Even?'

'Yea we're even. Fuck Levi you're gorgeous.' Letting out a soft, complimenting side, Eren gave no shits and continued his motions, eyes trained on that engorged head and casual hand. 'Are you still touching yourself?' 

Back on the mattress, the older man was doing just that, twisting his palm round the tip and then swiftly fisting down, moan of satisfaction loud in the quiet apartment. 

'Yes. Are you?'

'Fuck yes.' 

No more words were exchanged for a while as they tended to business, likenesses of one another used as their pornographic material and almost identical sighs and gasps were shared unheard by the other. Both were on the edge already, earlier activities erased from their minds as this overtook all else and Levi whispered with a husky voice. "Fucking hell Eren…shit…" Incoherently skipping over the virtual keyboard, he attempted to send a message, one that needed interpretation at the recipient's end. 

'Hust yiu wait im giing ro fuck you so hsrd'

Eren giggled despite the impending orgasm and shivers shot across his skin as he could hear a deep tone speaking that oath, a promise which he'd correctly taken to mean a hard fuck was in store for him. Calling out in euphoria, the brunette made his own try at corresponding while jerking off, a difficult task indeed. 

'I wqnt yoy in me leci hard n gast ubtil i cime'

They gave up, concentrating on pleasure instead and vaguely wishing they'd chosen to video call as an alternative. This would do for now though and equally muscular stomachs were soon coated in sticky liquid, decadent cries reverberating around respective homes, lungs heaving for oxygen. Wiped down, Levi was the first to attain full consciousness. 

'Next time, no dirty talk. Learn to spell or I won't let you cime.' Using Eren's typo against him, another smoke was rolled as fatigue started to settle in, body satisfied and at ease. 

'Fuck off, you're giing ro do no such thing.' Back atcha. The younger male grinned and grabbed some tissues, cleaning himself up and stretching deliciously as a response arrived. 

'It's late. Don't you have work tomorrow?'

'Not until one. Fancy breakfast?' 

'Sure. Least you can do for getting me all messy, brat.'

'Yea yea. Night Levi.'

'Night shithead.' 

~~~~~~

Sitting in a busy café, Levi tried to disappear into the background, corner table selected specifically to provide as much privacy as possible and he fiddled with the menu, waiting for Eren to arrive. A message had been received, smut-free this time, to meet at 9 and so here he was, slightly early as always and hating the public setting. Once his company turned up he'd be fine, comfort blanket in human form and he scratched at his arm without realising, heart rate increasing and skin clammy. On the brink of fleeing, the pale man spotted salvation bouncing over and felt a distinct calm spread through tense muscles. 

He didn't know when it had gotten this bad, intolerance to crowds no new thing however the condition seemed to be worsening, practically fearful of being with another at times. Levi forced himself to go out and socialise, hence how he met the smiling brunette, yet perhaps it was making him devolve rather than improve. Either way, all he knew was that this outgoing individual who got closer meant something more, provided solace and didn't make him want to tear his eyes out. Fate at play? Shaking his head at that nonsense, he instead snapped into character and smirked, standing slightly as if welcoming a regal lady to tea. 

"How gentlemanly of you, Levi."

"What can I say. I like to show manners to those who give me a fantastic image to sort myself out with." 

"Likewise." Winking, Eren leant over the small table and placed his hand on Levi's, a softer gesture compared to the harsh tugs around only seven hours ago. "So what you having, handsome?"

"Not a fucking clue."

"Well, allow me to make some recommendations?" A slow nod was given and he carried on, pointing out items that made for good breakfast fare. Once decided, orders were given and tea delivered, grumbles from the shorter male at the quality but it at least appeared a sanitary establishment. Content within himself, he chatted to his companion about nothing important, more discussions on Crazy Lady and how she'd practically begged Eren for any kind of gossip, the people who worked at the store and new ideas for routines - in other words, nothing to do with Levi. The other hadn't noticed as the conversation flowed well, however it was definitely one sided if you took note. 

It was deemed acceptable fodder by both and with satisfied bellies they took a slow walk, still too early for work. The eldest was acutely aware that he should be doing something at half ten on a Tuesday afternoon, a profession or such like and with a sinking feeling, Levi made his excuses but ensured a silver lining. 

"I've got some shit to do, money doesn't make itself."

"Isn't that the truth." Eren's mutter wasn't meant to be audible, however came out too loud.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh just long hours."

"When do you finish Eren?"

"Not until eight today. Stock taking on Tuesdays."

"Meet you after?" The pair had come to a halt at the point where they would split to make their ways home, quiet street occupied by only them. 

"And what's in it for me, Levi?" Closing the gap, the tallest made a move and took the lips he craved in a strong kiss, all of the late night action spilling out as they devoured one another again, hands pressing into what they could find and whimpers of pleasure pushed from occupied mouths. Pulling back, the pale man smirked and pinched Eren's ass.

"Wait and fucking see." Strutting off, he was well aware of eyes following his departure and smiled, strangely fine with the scrutiny. 

Levi's day had been spent messing around with some new oil pastels which were delivered the week before, thick and creamy sticks dragged across paper to create colourful pieces, sweeping marks blended into others until he became bored. Emails were checked, no responses yet for Erwin's predicament and he'd sent his friend a text, keeping him up to date on the nothingness that formed his progress. 

Such was the life of a veritable recluse, a person who preferred his own company mainly and had to physically coerce himself to get out and mingle with humanity. The studio had been quite the breakthrough, gave him purpose along with the ability to see how he could still be around others. Then came more recreational pastimes, randoms picked up for nothing but sex, men who usually made him itchy come morning as Levi longed for solitude once again. And next you had Eren, a total anomaly whom he had an instinctive feeling about, compelled to approach despite any normal fears. 

He'd fuck it up though, of that he was sure and as the self imposed hermit got ready to take a walk to meet said anomaly, his mood darkened - any length of time that Eren spent with him would surely expose the truth and then he'd be alone again, a fact that made him oddly sad. Putting on a stony face to hide emotions, the raven haired male checked everything was in order and left, impending meeting not even helping to alleviate the depression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all for reading so far and leaving wonderful comments and kudos, hope you enjoyed my latest update, more to come soon...


	6. House Call

"Eren, no way. There's not enough time."

"Come on, it's easy Annie. Just try, ok? We can't keep doing the same shit."

"Fine. Whatever. But if I break my leg, I'm blaming you." The moody blonde strode upstairs, notes shoved in her back pocket as she went to take inventory of the dresses, clipboard ready to be ticked and scribbled on. Eren shook his head, exasperated at the woman's reluctance to attempt anything new - all she seemed to want to do was stare blankly at customers, carry out the tired old routines and fuck her way through life. He wasn't really one to be casting aspersions, however her sex drive greatly outweighed any desire to do much else.

The others had taken his offered papers more elegantly, moves pored over and discussed like adults, all agreeing that a switch in pace was needed to stay relevant. Whether anyone noticed or not, they wanted to keep ahead of the game for their own pride's sake if nothing more, unwilling to just stagnate and pull the same crap out the bag every fortnight. 

As eight o'clock approached, Eren felt a skipping inside his stomach, churns of excitement making him feel like a little kid on the way to a toy store. With a smile, he catalogued his own brand of toys, numbers noted down for the next order, running low particularly on candy panties and chocolate body paint - he was pretty sure that no one used the brown substance in the way intended, probably just sat watching television whist scooping thick paste out the jar with a spoon. It was a gift for the unadventurous, the childish and those with no clue how to spice up their bedroom antics correctly in his opinion. 

Ready to go, Eren fished the keys from his pocket and waited for Reiner to exit, just those two remaining to finish up. His large friend ran out with a massive grin on his face, frowning as always despite his apparent glee and as the brunette locked up, he glanced over. 

"What's that stupid look for?"

"Fancy making some money Eren?" That got his attention, listening fully now. 

"Go on."

"There's a guy…"

"Isn't this how terrible ideas always start, Reiner?"

"Shut up and let me finish. Anyway, all we have to do is go pick something up and that's it."

"That's it? Pick something up? Like drugs?"

"No no no, nothing that sinister." The hulking male got close and raised his thin brows, winking devilishly. "Two grand Eren. Two fucking grand. Each."

"Fuck. It's drugs."

"No it's not!"

"Then why pay so much, Reiner? No one gives away that kind of money to get something legal."

"Well…" The blonde faltered, kicking a foot across the ground and looking down. A figure stood over the road watching, smoke trickling slowly from between slightly open lips and Eren waved ferociously, beaming from ear to ear and momentarily forgetting the other guy existed until he spoke again. "It's not so much picking something up, more like taking without permission." Back on track, the smaller of the pair snarled to his colleague. 

"Stealing. I knew it. Count me out. And Reiner? Don't get fucking caught cos I'm not paying bail." He was met by a pout and a scowl, full on hissy fit threatening until narrowed eyes spotted the short man nearby.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, erm, that's Levi."

"Bit old, isn't he?"

"Fuck off, no." 

"Ooh Eren you're blushing!" Elbowing his friend, the annoying giant started to sing a little too loudly. "Eren's got a fuck buddy, Eren's got a fuck buddy, Eren's got…ooof!" Stopped from finishing the third rendition, a fist to the gut silenced Reiner and he laughed regardless, earning himself a poked-out tongue and the middle finger as the aggrieved rushed to join his evening's companion. "Careful Yeager, don't step on him!" And that was his second time being flipped off, this time by the short human as his still chuckling figure walked off in a different direction. 

"He seems like a fucking idiot."

"Reiner? He's just got shit for brains."

"Mmm." Levi stared off into the distance and nodded at nothing in particular. "Hungry?"

"Starved. I…" Eren broke off, slightly embarrassed sheen to his cheeks deepening again. "I kinda need to take a shower though."

"What the hell have you been doing all day?"

"On my feet, a few practice moves, lots of dildos."

"Sorry, what?" The pale man was smirking now, unaware of how much more there was to that last statement. "Something you're not telling me?" Redness increased on the one by his side, green orbs low as he struggled to keep everything together, reminding himself of what needed to remain unspoken. 

"I just sell them."

"Sure. Whatever you say. Right, come on. You can wash at mine if you like, it's closer?" 

"Trying to catch a glimpse of me naked again, Levi?" Back in character, the youngest smiled as they started the journey. 

"Don't need to. I've got this, remember?" Holding his phone out, he flicked it open to the main screen, picture of Eren biting his finger shining out. 

"Holy shit, you can't use that! What if someone sees?!" 

"Call me."

"Huh?"

"Just call me, brat." Doing as commanded, the nervous brunette hit dial and in a matter of seconds a new image sprung up to announce caller ID, his own erection proudly on display.

"No way, change that right now Levi!" 

"Nope. I can only hope you ring whilst I'm in company." The chances were very slim, but the flustered individual didn't need to know that and he put the device away with distinct smugness. 

"Two can play at that game." Swiftly assigning the relevant snap, he smirked and showed his handiwork. "There. Now everyone will see your cock no matter who phones me." 

"And? It makes you look worse, fucking pervert." Eren hadn't thought it through sufficiently and mumbled curses under his breath, stopped by their arrival at a large and impressive building. 

"You live here?"

"No, I just like hanging around outside. Of course I fucking live here. In you go."

"You're not gonna cut me up into little pieces and eat me, are you?"

"Nah, you'd be too chewy." Slapping the ass in front of him, Levi hurried his apparent fuck buddy into an elevator, top floor selected and the often annoyingly long trip began, made less frustrating this time by a gentle yet arousing kiss, taller male shoved against the mirror as mouths worked in perfect harmony, slow pecks and licks timed to sync together beautifully. A ping notified them that the destination had been reached and as the doors opened, two slightly ruffled men stepped out, hair not how it had been when on the lower level. 

Only three doors sat up here, prime real estate for a trio of lucky residents and as the relevant one was unlocked, Eren whistled with genuine awe. "Woah. Just…woah."

"Shoes." Slipping them off, the brunette entered and gaped at his surroundings, totally captivated. It was vast and open-plan, polished wooden floors and deep red bricks, expansive windows that took up one wall and part of the sloped ceiling, automatic blinds covering them for now; he could only imagine what they'd look like unveiled. A cream sofa and matching arm chairs took centre stage, fluffy rug beneath which also housed a large, low table, books stacked on top along with a black laptop. Artwork hung everywhere he looked, not a clustered amount but sympathetically spaced out to enjoy each one individually. 

The gleaming kitchen was finished in shiny cherry units with white surfaces and a sturdy steel spiral staircase wound it's way up to the second floor, a mezzanine level which he presumed was the sleeping area. "Shit, you must be loaded!" He didn't mean it offensively, purely dumbstruck by this place so that his mouth didn't filter the brain dump. 

"I do ok. Bathroom's through there," purred the home owner, pointing to a door at the back underneath the bedroom, impressive dining table and book shelves taking up position near the facilities. "There's a shower, but if you want a bath, upstairs has an en suite."

"Why do you need two bathrooms?"

"Why not?" It was an inarguably delivered response and Eren shrugged. If you could afford it, sure why not. "So, which do you prefer?"

"I only have a shower at home so the bath would be awesome. If that's ok?"

"Tch. I wouldn't offer if it wasn't." A finger beckoned and they ascended, high and vast ceiling seeming more cosy on the upper floor as the sloped and currently covered glass hung over the bed, a large king size with far too many cushions, strong oak furniture complimenting the space and looking like it had been built to survive armageddon. The en suite was opened, porcelain hand allowing entry and the brunette gasped, thoroughly overjoyed. A massive roll top bath sat in the middle, plumbing coming from the floor to provide water. No windows were present, just perfectly chosen bulbs that shone from above and teal eyes glanced to the side, mirror and vanity unit a familiar sight. 

"So this is where you pose?"

"Only for you, Eren. There's towels in that cupboard, toiletries in this one. I'll try and find you a top that'll fit."

"Hey! I'm not that much bigger than you!"

"Big enough." Leaving with the sultry utterance, Levi rushed down to pour wine, delivering the red liquid and some clothing to the person currently filling the tub. "Here. Relax. Take your time."

"I knew it."

"What?"

"Serial killer. Get them all comfortable, lull them into a false sense of security then bam, strangled with a silk scarf." Eren grinned and ducked to avoid the incoming black tee. "It's in the eyes, Levi."

"There's nothing wrong with my fucking eyes. Now take a bath and enjoy it. Don't make a mess." He left the door open a crack out of habit, not fond of closing them where possible and settled back on the couch, powering up the computer to check on the currently slow progress of his friend's request. This was the second person he'd ever allowed into his sanctuary in nearly two years of living here, Erwin the only other invited round and Levi wondered if his anxiety might be releasing it's suffocating hold at last, opposite opinion mulled over to the one he had this morning. 

Distracted momentarily, he almost missed the message on screen and opened it, confirmation from one of his contacts in stark black and white - the job had been accepted. Texting the tall blonde, he advised that it was arranged and suggested the matter of payment be discussed in person. An instant reply was received, thanking him and promising to meet soon. For now, Levi would foot the bill, picking up his refund at a later date. 

Eren sighed, sinking down into the bubbles and stretching out, surprised at how big the tub was - Levi must be able to swim in here, he thought and chuckled, submerging fully and holding his breath. Back to the surface, he rubbed suds from green eyes and went over it all one more time. Met each other Saturday. Got my kit off in front of him Sunday. Sent naked pictures and mutually jerked off Monday. In his bath Tuesday. Not bad. Usually it probably would read more like met each other Saturday and fucked. End of story. Giggling, he lay a while longer and eased his muscles, what felt like a lifetime of being stood up finally culminating in an honest to goodness bath. "I could get used to this." 

Dried and dressed, Eren picked up his work top and boxers, both bunched up with the intention of taking them home to wash later. It meant his denims were rubbing slightly but he could handle it, tight tee showing off his abs. Had that been on purpose? He supposed that anything with a fitted cut on Levi meant a virtual second skin to his larger form and he trotted swiftly down to join the garment's owner, empty glass filled upon his arrival on the sofa. 

"I could cook but I really can't be fucked. So your choice Eren - order in or go out?" The one addressed thought it over. On one hand, going out was fun but on the other, a night in might be better, get to know his host further. 

"Order in. I don't feel like sharing you today."

"Is that so?"

"Mmm hmm. I want you all to myself." Leaning over with a rapid heart beat, Eren kept the nerves inside as he practically mounted the other man, forward behaviour causing a small squeak of shock from below. 

"Alright we'll stay in, you don't need to pin me down."

"Just making sure. Anyway, I quite like this position." Straddling the body beneath now, the tanned male pushed his hips forwards, hands on powerful shoulders as he gyrated slowly. Lack of underwear meant that every sensation was heightened and he started to get excited quickly, licking his lips. 

"My own little lap dance?" 

"I'm a born performer." So much for sweet talk, thought Levi and he gratefully resigned himself to the fact that his resolve had been broken already, gazing up into hypnotic eyes that swam with brilliant brightness. Grabbing handfuls of ass, he pulled harshly and brought Eren's crotch into his own, bucking up at the same time. 

"You gonna put on a good show for me then?"

"The best you've ever seen, Levi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all for reading so far, hope you enjoyed!


	7. Thrown

"Upstairs. Now." Following orders, Eren squealed like a hyperactive teen and leapt to obey, bare feet racing up the spiral stairs as another person was close behind, prowling like a carnivore in search of meat. Watching the ascending ass carefully, Levi smirked, thinking how the 'show' was going to be proceeding by his command and by his rules, convinced that beneath all the bravado, the brunette was a compliant little bottom through and through. 

The assumed submissive stood by the bed, joined swiftly as bodies locked together, lips hunting and hungry for flesh while fingers pulled impatiently at the recently borrowed tee. Finally exposing what he'd only really had the chance to look at, the fair skinned man groaned as his palms ran across bare, hard muscles, tracking every bump and contour. Leaning in, he slid an open mouth over the body he'd been dreaming of touching, teeth grazing nipples and causing a moan from above. Hands took his cheeks, raising his head and tilting it as Eren's hazy expression came into view, impossible eyes half shut and pout glistening. 

"Fuck Levi…don't tease."

"What, like this?" Thumbs circled at buds, index fingers entering play as pinches were applied and he smirked upwards. "I want to make you feel fucking amazing. Is this not good?"

"It's…it's soooo good…but I swear to god, I'm gonna blow soon if we don't get on with it." The few days they'd known one another had been soaked in smut, flirting and anticipation, all becoming too much for the younger individual. Suction appeared at his lobe, tongue exploring and he shivered, purred words close and cold on moist skin.

"Ok. I'm not going to make it quick though. I have some plans for you, Eren." Knees weakening, the wobbling mess of humanity whimpered as his ear was released and he observed eagerly as Levi undressed quickly yet seductively, light source from the lower floor allowing a faint dusky glow that danced across china-doll skin, reminding Eren of what he'd first thought of this man. Dealing with his jeans, the tanned male evened the score as two naked bodies remained still for a second or so, eyes taking in real images of what currently served as backgrounds on a pair of phones. The shorter of the two broke the spell, getting up on the mattress and sitting back against the headboard, erection throbbing already and he beckoned the other to join him. 

Eren grinned bashfully, regaining something of his filthier side and he crawled up the sheets, mirroring how they were on the couch as he straddled the smaller form and a finger slid down his chest, stopping just before it reached the jackpot. 

"Levi, I said don't tease. I'm about to lose my shit here."

"Fair enough. Down to business." Reaching over, he opened a drawer in the nightstand, everything needed within the small box and as the first item was revealed, teal orbs widened and a croak was given as a reaction. A smirking face stared back as a rubber toy waved between their noses, static beads solidly fixed in place that increased in size towards the base where a pale hand gripped a circular handle. "Suck it." He didn't need to be told twice and took the lumpy stick in his mouth, licking and sighing whilst maintaining eye contact at all times, lust evident in the silver flecks that glared back. 

Levi yanked the item out, spit covering the bumps to provide nature's lubricant and he brought it round, tapping one butt cheek in a form of instruction. Eren lifted up, hands on a white chest and he gasped loudly as the prop was rammed inside swiftly, only to be pulled back with a languid pace, every single sphere sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body as they ran past the ring of tight muscles. "Oh shit…fuck…"

"That nice?"

"Hell yea…ahhh god…" The speed increased, faster on the way in than out and the one in control smiled, loving the shards of gold that shimmered in the needy eyes above. Slowing down, Levi let each bead exit the man with exquisite precision, eliciting throaty groans and he tossed it to the side once fully removed. Taking the other required belongings out, protection and lube were applied and fingers dug into caramel buttocks, pulling them apart and guiding Eren down harshly onto his waiting cock. 

"That's it…all the way…jesus fucking christ you're so fucking warm…"

"Levi…shit…too…too…"

"Too much?" A quick and embarrassed nod confirmed the supposition and the eldest slowed, allowing the other to take their time, not wanting to cause any pain or discomfort. He reached up to hold the brunette's face gently, bringing him in and planting soft kisses on open lips, adoration shown to help relax the male. Humming in satisfaction, Levi tasted wine and the guy's own flavour, palms running up and down a strong back in a ghostly massage. 

Eren felt stupid, able to take goliath dildos at times but this wasn't the same - he was nervous, and when becoming self-aware he clenched everything, unfortunately. Whispers sounded at his ear, demure and genuine words hot and breathy between pecks as hands squeezed at flesh. 

"You're amazing…so gorgeous…I could stare at you all fucking day Eren…I'd never get bored…perfect little brat…" Mumbling truthfully, the dark haired man continued to lavish praise, meaning everything he said, wholly hypnotized by this incredible human - he had been since Saturday and it was only getting stronger. The object of desire hugged into the petite form, mouth wetly sliding across an exposed neck and he let himself go, fingers in onyx strands as he took Levi in fully, no pain, no distress, just pure elation as both men gave low cries of release. 

Moving slowly, Eren wondered why he was acting this way - he was no stranger to the experience, however something about this one person made him feel uncertain, raw and laid bare but in a good way. It seemed as though it was his first time, learning anew and the brunette had an unfamiliar sensation of being broken down, real personality unearthed without effort. Similarly, Levi had behaved differently; anyone else would've been told tough shit, take it, not this man though, no. He needed care and attention, love and a gentle hand. 

Recouping some confidence, Eren pushed up, grip on muscular shoulders as he got into a rhythm, coy yet childish smile presented. Delicate fingers went seeking to one side, goal attained and the one lying back unlocked his phone blindly, camera opened and he held it up, images taken with a growl of admiration.

"Levi...shit, what the fuck?" The pace didn't stop, in fact increased as a drawling voice replied. 

"Those eyes Eren...those fucking eyes…" Flicking to video, Levi ran the lens downwards, biting his bottom lip as bronzed flesh was committed to electronic memory, weeping erection bouncing in time with each thrust and he began to match them, grinding up as his shaft was buried deep inside. Sighs and snarls of hedonism accompanied the now swift sex, scent of lust hanging thick in the air and the eldest had an idea. In a spark of inspiration, he placed the device on the pillow beside him and threw Eren down in fluid movement, surprised participant mewling with enjoyment as he landed on hands and knees. 

Levi leant over, screen changed to front camera and he settled it in place so the brown haired man could see his own face in the fore, body extending into the distance and member clearly visible. "Oh god Levi…oh shit…" Filled again from behind, he hung his head down and panted as a hard yet steady pounding began. 

"Look up, Eren." Complying, he did just that and blushed, whole figure likely changing colour as he stared into his own green orbs, the ones seemingly worshipped by the male inside of him and he swiftly got accustomed to this scenario, observing and feeling at the same time. Levi wasn't able to see, didn't want to - this was for his viewing later. Stroking the back in his line of sight, palms slid easily over slightly sweaty skin, reverently praying at the corporeal altar. "Damn…absolutely fucking beautiful…ahhh yea…"

Eren glanced to the bottom of the screen and watched eagerly as a hand took his neglected cock, fisting in time with the now almost feverish penetrations. 

"Fuck Levi…oh yes…yea that's good…shit…" Unravelling fast, he saw his form shifting forwards on every push, open mouth wet with saliva and tip covered in shiny precum as Levi thumbed at it, rolling his grip round expertly. 

"Watch Eren…watch yourself come…goddammit…fucking shit..." Finding it hard to hold back, the one on top grit his teeth as he wanted to let the other male finish first, make him shake with pleasure and lose himself. 

"Yea…fuck yes...ohhhh…" In a flash of bravery, Eren winked to the camera and licked his lips, leaving a gift on the film for the one sending him crazy. It became too much to handle though and the sultry moment was short lived. "Levi…I'm coming…faster please…I'm fucking coming…shit! Yes Levi! Levi!" Shouting in carnal delight, the brunette blurred, barely able to see his own likeness staring back at him as he concentrated on the fast jerks given to his erection, white fluid spraying towards the screen as he cried out in a high pitched yell, gasping for air and alight with gratification. 

As Levi felt the body under him become like jelly, he knew he'd achieved what was desired and withdrew, pulling off the condom and yanking Eren up into his chest, lower limbs pushed together. He was on the edge, ready to explode and the phone now captured a space from abdomen to knees as teal discs watched in glee whilst the short man thrust his cock between sun-kissed thighs, head emerging and tapping against balls on every push. Fucking the tight space in between the still trembling male's legs, he held onto a burning hot body and left sloppy kisses on the guy's neck. 

"Shit Eren…oh fuck…" Slamming in with erratic motions, the friction suddenly became overpowering as two sets of eyes watched the second climax closely, growls against caramel skin turning to impassioned low moans as Levi's orgasm joined the existing one, cum bursting forth in seemingly never ending strands. Eren gave a strangled yelp, drips falling from his own softening member, more left to be pushed out apparently. 

Both looked down, the figure behind resting a glistening forehead on the top of the other's spine, two people kneeling and dragging in air as palms moved back to cup a milky ass, embrace narrated by hushed tones. "Shit…holy f…holy…" Giggling at Levi's inability to finish a curse, Eren was treated to his chocolate locks being ruffled good naturedly. 

"You…fucking...try…speaking…after that…jesus…"

"I'm fine…see…perfectly...composed Levi…" The one addressed laughed through his nose as the brunette spun round, tongues lazily lapping together and a sedate kiss was shared, bodies cuddled in and they sank to the side, avoiding the mess created. At exactly the right point, the phone's memory ran out of space for videos and stopped recording, leaving the pair to lie entwined. Resting back, Levi lifted his hand to stroke a soft cheek, thumb running under the eyes he admired so strongly and he smiled as Eren spoke. "If I was starved before, I'm fucking malnourished now." 

"Ok brat, just a second. I'm not as young as I used to be." In reality, he simply wanted to remain like this a while, tangled into another and he felt himself being pulled inwards, arms around him as he nuzzled into a sweet smelling chest. A serene minute passed before the larger male piped up again. 

"Can we watch it?"

"What, already? No. I'll send it to you."

"No! What if someone else sees?"

"I'll make sure to call you at the same time too. Imagine that, one of your friends in the middle of knocking one out and up pops my cock. Perfect." A light slap on his backside accompanied the laugh and he sighed, fully content in the presence of another for once. 

After sheets had been sorted and bodies cleaned, Levi provided Eren with a set of pyjamas, shorts and a top that fit looser than the intentionally tight tee he'd given previously. An unspoken conversation had taken place upon pulling the bedtime items on, no discussion but some meaningful looks which concluded that the younger man would be staying the night. Food had been ordered and eaten with more wine, light chats held and the main resident rested back into the couch, his own similar garments on for comfort, feet up on the other person's lap as if they'd been a couple for years. 

Both smoked on thin cigarettes, enjoying the peaceful evening together and Levi was at his most relaxed in, well, forever, soul trouble-free. Eren had an almost identical glow about him, glad that his earlier issue hadn't spelled disaster or turned it into a clusterfuck of a situation - instead, his true self had solidified any bonds made at this early stage and he pondered as to whether or not he could be himself. Passing a palm up and down porcelain legs, he smiled at nothing in particular and looked around, still enthralled by the living quarters. "What do you do for work, Levi?"

"Nothing." Oh fuck. Massive motherfucking shitting bollocks. So at ease and tranquil, Levi totally forgot what he was doing and answered correctly, stiffening instantly at his slip. But maybe it wasn't too bad; he could elaborate without too much detail, however strangely hated that he was doing so. "When I say nothing, what I mean is I invest. Money moved here and there to get the best gains. So technically I have no job, just use inheritance wisely to earn."

"Seriously? Shit, I'm in the wrong business." Eren grinned and shook his head, jealous and also happy for him. It made a reminder jump into his head and the dancer/life model/sex show worker leant over, wondering how many more roles might be added in the future as he snatched up his phone, online bank account logged into to check his latest pay from the booths had been applied. "What? Fuck, what...I…shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"My money! It's all gone!" Showing a screen that had a zero balance, the now seemingly broke man gaped in disbelief as Levi looked across. "My card…I used one of those crappy ATMs in the seven eleven to buy bread and milk. Fuckers must've cloned it! Oh fuck me, fuck me fucking sideways." Head in his hands, he let the device drop and the other male picked it up, glaring at the round digits. 

"How much."

"Nearly four grand Levi. Four fucking grand that I've been saving forever so I can buy somewhere and get on the property ladder. These bastards have no idea what I went through to get that. Oh jesus, I'm screwed."

"Hey." A hand on his arm made the fuming form look up, empathetic face close by. "I'll give you it."

"No way."

"What? I want to."

"No. I don't accept fucking charity."

"Eren, it's not charity, it's a gift."

"Still, no. I fucked up, never trust a free standing cash machine, that's what I've always said but they didn't take card payments and I was hungry…" It sounded melancholy, but all the same his statement was truthful. 

"I'm not taking no for an answer. I'll happily give you that." 

"I said no, Levi! Don't you understand? That would be like pissing all over my hard work, taking hand outs isn't my style. So please, stop saying that and leave me the fuck alone." The anger had seeped out, stare burning with malice but Levi didn't flinch, just held his intense scowl. 

"Lovely tantrum Eren. Now think properly and phone the fucking bank. They have fraud departments for a reason, idiot."

"It wasn't a fucking tantrum!" On his feet, the irate human seethed, ready to burst into flames and looking for confrontation to let this out. Grey eyes observed studiously, picking apart the screamed words and noting body language. The highly strung man wanted a fight, an outlet so Eren was using what he could to achieve that, however Levi wasn't about to let that happen and spoke low and steady. 

"Call them, report it. Sit down and have a smoke, drink, whatever. But I'm not getting into this with you. Your issue is with thieves, not me. So stop trying to fight everything and calm the fuck down, Eren." 

"Who are you telling to calm the fuck down?! I just lost everything. EVERYTHING!" He flew into action, fists dodged effortlessly and arms were unexpectantly around him, holding him near as punches flailed into the air, hitting nothing and getting no release. An almost apologetic voice spoke to him, any commanding air vanished and taken over by care.

"Let it go. You don't need to be like this. I'm here…" The soft words continued like hushing a baby, soothing concerns away as Levi employed a technique used on him in the past, damage control courtesy of a certain large blonde which undoubtedly saved him from something worse. 

Eren didn't know how to react, a small figure attached to him and showing no signs of letting go, mumbled speech spoken directly into his body. It was infuriating, he couldn't move with this guy leeched onto him and the brunette snarled.

"Levi get the fuck off me."

"No."

"Seriously, stop fucking hugging me and fight like a man! I need to…I need to hit something…I…" Futility overcame the rage, joined by the realisation that after all this time, all the seedy shows he'd put on, all the heartache it came down to this depressing reality - it was gone. Levi wouldn't offer his own funds again, understood the need to be independent and in control of life, however if asked, he'd gladly help out. He felt all power leaving tired muscles and then a forehead on his shoulder, weeping male holding on to him as fervently as his own grip and he ran palms across Eren's back, silent now bar the quiet sobs. 

The brunette gave up, allowed his walls to come down and accept the comfort he was starved of, physical contact about nothing more than supportive solace and at that very moment, enveloped by another, Eren knew he was fucked, unable to consider life without this person.


	8. Price

After what felt like hours of crying bitter tears, Eren sniffed and straightened, brought down onto the couch by gentle hands as they sat closely together, concerned face in his watery line of vision. In an uncontrollable display of regret, he'd let himself out of the metaphorical cage, shown true colours to someone he'd been acquainted with for only a matter of days and the brunette could only hope it wouldn't make things awkward. Conversely, the pale man was unaffected in terms of embarrassment or disgust, harbouring nothing but the need to protect and that in itself made him question exactly what they may have found in one another, two people who evidently put up fences and false outer layers for the world. And now they were being broken apart, blown away in a whirlwind of emotions after such a short time. 

Eren let out a tiny laugh, raising brows and rubbing the back of his neck. "Well shit. I don't usually turn into a teary fucking mess in front of people, Levi. Sorry."

"Tch. I don't usually let people turn into a teary fucking mess in front of me, so I guess it's all about firsts tonight." 

"I wasn't a virgin, you know." Flirtatious nature kicking in, the brunette looked over with mock hurt and crossed his arms, leaning back and prodding the other male in the leg with his foot. 

"I'm well aware. No one acts like that if they'd never fucked before."

"What do you mean? Like how?"

"I dunno. Confident. At ease. Fucking slutty."

"I aim to please."

"Oh, you did. Very much so." Levi sat up, pouring drinks and smirking to himself at the lifted mood, thoughts slightly dark due to his companion's predicament. "Listen, I don't mean to piss on the party but you need to contact your bank."

"Yea. I know." Sighing, the youngest shook his head and patted the sofa, looking for his phone. "Shit, don't tell me I lost that too…" A lithe hand lifted his own device and pressed the call button, loud ringtone announcing the hiding place underneath a cushion and it was retrieved, erection flashing up and causing laughter from the still red-eyed man. "I gotta change that."

"Why? I think it's a rather dashing shot." 

"Dashing? More like pornographic."

"Same thing." He ended the incessant music and watched as Eren found relevant details online, emergency fraud number dialled as the home owner rolled two cigarettes, unsure what the tightness in his chest was all about. He knew this was against the grain, totally opposite to how his normal dealings with people went and he found that it was perfectly ok with him, at peace and content in whatever you would call this - a relationship? So early on? It was a foreign situation, pleasant and strangely fulfilling so Levi decided to just let it be, stay on his guard in some respects of his real life, but perhaps that might become difficult soon, pull of sorrow in his heart at lying or keeping secrets. 

As a conversation continued in the background, the recently socially devoid human gave some privacy, rustling around in the kitchen and keeping himself busy, one message sent from his phone before getting up to clean already spotless surfaces. He had no qualms about what anyone may say about his sudden change in nature, only Erwin knew him anyway and he was under no illusions as to how overjoyed his friend would be to hear that he'd actually attained some form of happiness. 

The talking had stopped and grey eyes glanced over, about to ask what happened but the look on Eren's face was too good to interrupt, the slack jaw and wide gaze as he stared down at the screen, familiar sounds spilling out. "Oi brat, not yet."

"Huh?" Beautiful green discs flicked up and red cheeks shone deliciously, their own personal sex tape playing. 

"I said not yet. Don't want to peak to soon." 

"But…why did you send it then?"

"It's called teasing, Eren. Foreplay. Anticipation. Now stop it and sit." Gulping, the brown haired man complied and tried so hard not to open the file again, the moving images of his own cock bouncing as he rode Levi still emblazoned on his retinas. 

"Fuck. That's some hot shit right there."

"Quite. So wait. It'll be all the more pleasing if you torture yourself with it."

"Well, aren't you the little kill joy?"

"Oh no, the opposite. You watch that now, it'll be great but not as fucking phenomenal as it could turn out." Two forms sat side by side again, one leaning in to taunt the largest of the pair with a deep erotic growl. "Imagine if we watched it together?"

"You mean while…umm…"

"Yes. Just keep that thought." Unleashing the filth once more, Levi smirked and surrendered to this new slice of his psyche, a smutty suggestive characteristic which might've been begging to be let out for all these years. 

~~~~~~

Upon waking, Eren stared up at the blinds, rolled fabric covering the huge windows and he smiled, recalling their night's escapades. The fire had most definitely been lit, passion discovered as they'd spent ages getting to know one another's bodies further, no more mishaps and certainly no sign of any bad feeling associated with his outburst. Levi had still refused to play the video, dangling it in front of the dancer like a carrot on a stick and proving exquisitely how much pleasure could be garnered from the thrill of just knowing it existed. 

The still sleepy man turned, slightly disappointed to discover crumpled sheets beside him instead of another figure but that swiftly washed away, smell reaching his nostrils and causing an entirely different arousal - breakfast. A proper cooked meal, none of that 'Cheerios in a cup' shit and he moaned with pleasure, smile increasing as he sat up, pyjamas sourced and pulled on quickly as he raced to join the person downstairs. Creeping up behind a smaller form, Eren placed his arms casually over Levi's shoulders, leaning in and pressing against a toned back as he watched the frying pan eagerly. 

"Morning sexy."

"Morning brat. Hungry?"

"Always." The observer placed a tiny kiss behind an exposed ear, a place he'd found out sent shivers through the raven haired individual and the mewl elicited was enthralling. "Too cute." 

"Fuck off. Don't call someone in charge of red hot fat 'cute'. It won't end well."

"It ended well this morning." Slumber had been postponed somewhat into the early hours, physical awakening much more important so the pair had stayed up rather late. That train of thought brought another to the fore and Eren voiced a query. "What time is it?"

"Nearly ten."

"Oh fuck! I'm due at work in an hour!" 

"Don't worry. I'm nearly done and you've got plenty time to eat then go get dressed."

"So I have to run home in pyjamas?"

"No. I'll drive you." 

"Oh…oh ok then. Thanks!" 

"Mmm hmm. Right, go sit." 

Meal devoured, the pair sat in comfortable silence as coffee and tea were sipped, cigarettes burning lazily between fingers - Eren had never really taken the habit up fully and intended to keep it as a less frequent treat, not prepared to start an expensive vice. That thought brought reality tumbling down and he sighed at what was lost, what had been done to achieve that money. 

"What did the bank say last night?" Reading the dejected face before him, Levi sat back, watching for any signs of anger or stress. 

"They've opened a case. Said it's hard to win though because apparently cloned cards need a pin number to be used."

"Well that's bullshit for starters."

"I know, right?! Have they never heard of online transactions?"

"See what happens. Keep me updated. I'll go break their legs if they come back with that fucking excuse." 

"Such a sweetie, Levi. Threatening people for me? I'm touched."

"Less of your sarcasm or you'll be walking home." 

As the basement level was reached not long after, Eren now wished he'd walked. Each automobile was expensive and shiny, sports models lying in the secure underground lot just waiting to be taken out and used to full capacity, but they'd all been bypassed one by one, leaving them stood in front of what could only be described as a tiny throwback. 

"What is it?"

"A car, Eren."

"No I mean what make? Does it actually work?"

"Fucking little shit, of course it works. It's a Triumph GT6, made in the early seventies. This, you idiot, is a classic. Built to last."

The gleaming black bodywork was impressively maintained, granted, alloys and headlights spotless and polished like mirrors and the red leather interior promised a comfortable ride. However it was ridiculously small and the brunette frowned as the two-seater was opened up, mock wooden inlay on the dash and a huge, spindly wheel to direct the tyres. A low voice brought him back to Earth.

"You getting in?"

"I don't know if I'll fit."

"Tch. Of course you will. Now move or you'll be late." Squeezing in, the taller male mumbled about having his knees up by his ears despite the fact it wasn't actually that bad, keeping up the pretence. The engine purred, literally purred and Levi revved, sultry smirk given to his passenger as he pulled away. It drove smoothly regardless of age and the window was rolled down manually with a handle to allow the owner to stick his elbow out, ebony hair blowing in the breeze and Eren stared, hypnotized by the way this man managed to ooze sex appeal, even when in control of such an odd looking car. After the short trip, it was kept idling as a query was made. "Want me to wait?" A shower had been taken back at the nicer apartment so getting dressed was the only chore. 

"Only if you don't mind. I'd ask you up, but believe me, you don't wanna see my place."

"Maybe one day, Eren."

"Yea. Alright, I won't be long."

"Mmm." 

Ten minutes later it was if the world currently worked it's hardest to cause the dancer pain, an audience waiting at the store, all of his friends lined up as he had the only key. Shit. Parking across the street, Levi took a handful of the other male's top and yanked him over, gearstick digging into a toned stomach. 

"Aren't you going to thank your chauffeur?"

"I like that. You could drive me everywhere Levi. Get you a little hat."

"And ruin my cool exterior? No way. I'll settle for a better goodbye." Lips ate hungrily and distant whistles could be heard from three people, Mikasa the only one remaining stony faced. Breaking apart, the youngest blushed against his will and grinned before exiting, leaning into the open door as he was addressed. "Keep out of trouble. And don't watch that fucking video."

"I'll try. Can't promise anything. See you later." Grey eyes observed the bouncing steps that confidently took Eren to his colleagues, no sign of any awkwardness at being seen with someone and with a roaring jab of the accelerator, the pale man sped away, wheels screeching as he made the ride home, a few things to do today himself. 

"Got yourself an older model Eren?"

"Shut up Annie. It's a classic."

"Yea I'll bet that's what he said. Strange how drivers look like their vehicles. Dark and fun sized."

"That's pets, Reiner. Now shut up and let me get us inside. Oh, and it's practice tonight, don't forget." Groans met his announcement and he smirked, ready to go and feeling better about everything already. 

By two o'clock, late lunches were being taken and the large blonde moved closer to Eren, quiet voice employed. 

"I'm doing that job at three. Sure I can't persuade you?" About to retort about illegal activity, the brunette stopped and considered it - it would certainly make his empty account less barren, that was for sure and he shrugged, current financial position allowing this to continue. 

"What exactly do we have to do, Reiner?"

"Dress as maintenance men, get into an office and take a thumb drive."

"That's it?"

"That's it. I've got a key so we're not even breaking in, Eren." Shaking his head, the smaller of the two gave a wry laugh and scratched the back of his neck, thinking how fate could be a kind mistress at times.

"Ok. I'll do it."

"Yeager! That's my boy! Get involved!" Bringing a meaty arm into play, he looped it round his friend and laughed with slightly crazed undertones, brows furrowed but orbs full of glee. "I've got the uniforms out back. We'll slip away for our breaks, only gonna take fifteen minutes maximum."

"Do we need to drop it off?"

"No, the guy's coming with our payment. They obviously don't want to be involved at all, silent partner."

"How do you even know someone like that?"

"Best I don't tell you. Now off you go sell some vibrators." 

~~~~~~

"I look stupid Reiner."

"So do I. Get over yourself. Just walk in like we own the place, ok?"

"Ok." Adjusting the blue cap which bore some company's logo, Eren took a deep breath, one that came out in a small giggle as he saw just how tight his fellow criminal's gear was. He had concerns about this whole thing, however on the exterior he stayed unflappable, cool as a cucumber and they strode in, neither aware of the figure watching from the shadows. 

Fake ID was presented and they ascended using the service elevator, workmen not fit to travel with the suited business population it seemed and the relevant floor was reached, key held in a massive hand. "Just down here." The dark floor had desks and furniture, same as any normal outfit but it felt wrong, like a front, no one else around. 

"This is weird."

"Yup. It is. But we don't care about that, do we?"

"No I guess not. What's on that drive, anyway?"

"Does it matter Eren?"

"It must be important to pay that much."

"Depends on what value a person puts on something." It was the most philosophical thing that Eren had heard from this guy and he chuckled, tapping at the phone in his pocket and wishing it was later tonight, anticipating viewing the steamy session whilst in the middle of yet another bout of vigorous sex. 

The item was easily found, ghost-office left behind and as they exited the building into bright sunlight, they still failed to notice their chaperone, a hidden accompaniment to their walk back keeping up from a distance. Changing clothes swiftly, the adrenaline rushing, both laughed and swapped banter, nudging one another until Reiner's phone rang, serious personas in place instantly. 

"Yes. Yes it's done. Yes, that's the one. Huh? What? Ok, I suppose. Five minutes. Bye." Confusion crossed the golden haired male and he snorted. "Dude says he wants you to do it."

"Eh?"

"He said he wants the small one to make the exchange." Eren's nose wrinkled, thoroughly pissed at being referred to in that way.

"The small one? What the fuck? So he's seen us? What kind of prick is he? And I'm not small!"

"To him you are. And to me."

"Yea Reiner, you're a big man. Whatever. He can't be like you though? You're a mutant."

"He's a gentle giant. Shy, but must know what's what in life " 

"Oh fuck it. Where am I meeting him?"

"Out in the alley, five minutes." Sighing, Eren pulled on his shoe and straightened, ready to meet whoever it was that had a stupid amount of money for them, hoping this apparently shy individual wasn't going to suddenly switch and turn into some vengeful beast. Fresh air whipped around his body again, light wind tickling through brown hair that had popped back up to normal once his borrowed hat had been removed. Did this guy want the clothes back too? He never said, so tough luck. Tapping a foot on the ground, the man waited impatiently, eyes flicking left and right to spot the incoming visitor but in a surreptitious manner, not wanting to look as jittery as he felt. 

Words were spoken directly in his ear, warm breath tickling and smooth as silk in a familiar drawl and Eren could pin point the exact moment his heart froze, realising that yet again he'd have a price to pay for earning a living. 

"Naughty boy. I thought I told you to keep out of trouble?"


	9. Exposure

Words wouldn't come out, got stuck in Eren's throat as Levi's hand snaked round from where he stood closely behind, fingers moving up to suddenly grasp at a neck, pushing back so the brunette's head was lifted, teal orbs staring fearfully up to the sky. Another palm rested on his waist and the younger male was pulled inwards, trapped. 

"I…umm…I was just getting some air, Levi…"

"Bullshit. I didn't think crime was your kind of thing?" 

"It's…it's…hang on." The tallest spun, breaking the admittedly loose hold and he scowled, faced by an impassive and bored gaze from half-lidded eyes and he pointed, tanned hand accusing. "How the fuck do you know what I was doing?" Levi shrugged, glancing off to the side and taking a deep breath. It wasn't exactly how he'd envisaged this day would go, but then his life had been decidedly different since the weekend and it was still only Wednesday. Surrendering to the fact that this would be the end of whatever he had with this man, he sighed and pulled an envelope from his back pocket. 

"There's your payment. Item, please." 

"Huh?" Eren gaped, unable to quite process exactly what was happening as he moved with automatic motions, taking the cash and making his exchange. "Levi, I…I don't…"

"I hope your bank sorts their shit out for you Eren. Don't do anything this fucking stupid again." It was as close to a goodbye as he could manage, turning on his heel and marching off with a heavy heart, not looking back - that would be too hard. Pulling out his phone, grey discs glared down at the picture on his screen, the flirtatious pose that he'd only be seeing in his imagination or on this device from now on and he bit back the need to scream in frustration, opting to light up a pre-rolled cigarette instead. Leaving it between his lips, Levi stormed down the street, right eye closed slightly against the smoke and he made a call, mumbling past the paper stick in his mouth. 

"Levi?"

"Erwin. I've got it. If that guy wants this secret to stay hidden, he'll forget your fucking debt. You ok to do the necessary?"

"Blackmail the bastard? It'd be my pleasure. And thank you."

"No trouble." Hanging up, he thought how in fact it had been a massive shit storm of trouble but it wasn't his friend's fault. The only reason he'd tracked the pair was because he didn't fully trust the person who'd responded to his work request, wanted to make sure whoever carried out the task didn't fuck up and in the process he got a nasty surprise. Keeping the contact with him out the loop meant that at any point he could've stepped back, let the middle-man deal with the handover but he didn't. For some reason he'd just sabotaged the fledgling relationship and wondered if it was to avoid getting hurt further down the line, self preservation manifesting in stupid behaviour. It was done now though, part of his true nature exposed and Eren would want nothing to do with him anymore. 

The remainder of the day had gone slowly, customers aggravating and co-workers infuriating, all of which meant that by the time the store closed, Eren was a ball of rage, still trying to fathom what had gone down three hours ago. Levi hadn't been Reiner's direct employer, that was for sure as the description certainly didn't match, so who was he? The main man? Head of some criminal organisation? Or just an eccentric with enough money to pay people to get shit for them? And then that led onto the next query - what was on the drive that warranted such a huge amount of cash? All of this was curiosity, the dancer wasn't annoyed, merely interested but the way in which Levi had left earlier had seemed like a farewell and that was what bothered Eren the most. 

After closing, the stock room had been cleared sufficiently to practise but the choreographer had little patience or concentration, true self threatening to emerge and as Annie lazily fucked up another simple move, he lost it. 

"No! What the fuck are you doing, you dumb bitch?"

"Say what?"

"Annie, just fucking get it right! It's not brain surgery!"

"Hey Eren, don't be like that."

"Step back Mikasa, I'm not in the mood for your shit at the moment." Screaming now, the brunette clenched his fists and internally groaned at being so short tempered in front of everyone. He had to get out. "That's it. You're a bunch of useless idiots. I give up." Pacing away, he grabbed his bag and left confused faces behind, tossing a spare key to the floor for someone else to deal with it. 

"Well fuck. What the hell guys?" Reiner frowned around the room, Sasha's quiet voice answering.

"I don't know. Eren never gives up." 

He had this time, consumed by the need for answers and a pull of anxiety tugged at his chest whenever he thought of Levi walking away. Was it because he was pissed at me, he wondered, or at himself? Either way this wasn't the end, he wouldn't accept that and made his way to the man's block, praying he'd let him in to talk it over. 

Two people occupied the loft apartment, scotch shared as more thanks were given, scandalous information contained within the small memory stick which would bring the owner to his knees. A successful call had been carried out and Erwin was now free from the clutches of a huge amount owed, laughing heartily at a tale from the pair's past. 

"I didn't think you were going to stop, Levi!" Wiping tears away, the blonde chuckled and tried to calm himself, thrown back into hilarity at the next line. 

"I had to. He'd have shit on my floor otherwise." Booming chortles rang through the home but the resident stayed stoic, pressing a finger to his phone to see yet again no missed calls and no texts. Back to normal, he thought. 

"Ah, good days my friend, good days."

"Good days Erwin? Are you fucking serious? We were…" The sentence was cut off by a buzz, main door alerting the top level abode to a visitor and Levi huffed. "Probably some shitty charity looking for me to donate. Hold on." He picked up the intercom and growled into the mouthpiece. "No I'm not buying anything, no I'm not looking for God and no I'm…"

"I know. You're sulking about something. Don't just think you can walk away from me without explanation."

"Careful with that tone, brat. You came over just to get all bitchy on my ass?"

"No, I came over to get answers Levi. Don't you think I deserve them?"

"What about you, Eren? Hmm? You bringing your own answers?"

"Yes." The honestly was brutally plain, one steady word delivered and Levi couldn't argue with that. 

"For fuck sakes. Ok, up you come. Just getting rid of a giant annoyance first." Pressing the entry pad, the external door was released and the dark haired man slammed the phone down. "Sorry Erwin, but unless you want to witness angst 101, I suggest we continue this trip down memory lane another time."

"Ah, is this the green eyed beauty you've told me nothing about?"

"Sod off. And I won't be telling you anything, either."

"Ok ok. I'm going. But Levi?"

"What?"

"Don't push him away. The fact you're inviting another person into your home is progress in itself."

"Cut the bull, Erwin. I have a huge array of social skills."

"Of course you do. Maybe concentrate on just one? No arguing?"

"It's not up to me." Shuffling, silver orbs flicked over to the stolen item on the coffee table and the tall male nodded. "Oh. A serious conversation on the way, it appears. How long have you known him?"

"Since Saturday."

"And you're actually going to be truthful?"

"Haven't decided yet." A knock at the door ceased the discussion and Levi sighed. "Here we go." Opening up, he steadied himself for a tirade of abuse but instead found a muscular body hugging him tight, mumbled voice speaking into his neck as he got over the initial shock and joined the embrace.   
"Sorry Levi. Just don't walk off like that again. I thought that was it, all over."

"That's going to be your decision, Eren."

"How?" 

"Um, I'll just be going then?" Emerald hues stared over into baby blue and Eren jumped back, stunned as he hadn't noticed another person, huge blonde standing with a smile on his face. "Sorry to startle you. I have a knack for appearing when least expected."

"He does. Eren, this is Erwin." Passing a casual finger between the two, he didn't bother reversing the introduction and watched the newest arrival apparently sizing the older man up. "And no, we've never slept together."

"I…I wasn't…"

"Yes you were." Enjoying making the guy squirm, Levi raised a brow and tilted his head to the exit, oblivious to the scowl by his side, one which was most certainly not trying to figure out if they'd been an item or not. 

"Thanks again. Eren, nice to meet you. Good luck." Shaking his hand, a caramel arm was pumped relentlessly and finally Erwin left, nudging his friend with his one remaining elbow. As the door closed, it took a while for Eren to regain himself, pushing down the shock but he covered it well, hidden like it had simply been because the extra person in here was unexpected. 

"So?"

"Mmm. Drink?"

"Yes please Levi." They sat together, not touching but close, angry eyes flicking over to the third glass that still sat on the surface. He wasn't angry actually, simply realising that whatever was coming would likely be repeated soon but with the tables turned. The other remained quiet, mulling it all over and he gave a tut, about to reveal a dark tale. 

"Ok Eren. Here it is. Do what you will with this information. All I can offer is the truth."

"Ok."

"Right. Well, I've lived here for two years. The prior four were spent in prison and that's where I came across less savoury characters, the kind that can employ two idiots to go steal something." Eren was about to retort, however went for the questioning line instead.

"What were you in for?"

"Self defence. Or GBH as the police called it." Rubbing his face, Levi gave a dry laugh. "I hate people, Eren. Can't stand to be around them, they make me nervous and anxious. Crowds and enclosed spaces drive me insane."

"But…"

"I was in a bar, an empty one pretty much until this group of guys came in, loud and obnoxious pricks, made me want to shove my fist through the table. One of them eventually started to wind me up, making comments on my size, the usual shit. Then he tried to push me off the stool and, well, I saw red. Didn't stop laying into him until the cops arrived. Nearly killed him." 

"Shit Levi…I don't know what to say…"

"I've mellowed a tad since then. But Eren, listen to me." Hand on the thigh beside him, the one confessing swallowed hard. "I'm not confident and commanding, I put on a front for you. I force myself to go out now, hence the art classes, your club night…I don't often bother speaking to anyone, socially inept, awkward, offensive...you're different though. I enjoy your company. I feel empowered when I'm with you but I understand if you just want to walk away." 

"Why would I?" An open and innocent expression shone back into grey eyes, one which embodied acceptance and Levi couldn't keep it all in, had to tell the whole story. 

"You need to know some other things. Not long before I was arrested, I was an accountant of sorts, working in solitude electronically, suited me perfectly. I'd had enough though, wanted a clean start so I moved some money around, hid my trail to make it look like someone else had done it and essentially stole a very hefty amount from my employers."

"Who were your employers?" Whispering, the brunette held his breath after speaking, waiting for the conclusion. 

"Technically you'd refer to them as the mafia. I barely met any of them. Used a particularly brain dead individual to take the fall, become my scape goat. He's undoubtedly been murdered because of me." 

"Oh."

"Mmm. Quite." The sound of a clock ticking was strangely loud in the apartment, joined by liquid pouring into glasses, expensive whiskey bought by embezzled and reinvested dirty money. He hadn't lied when he said he'd done well on stocks and shares, just failed to tell where the cash had come from. He expected a query, a statement, disgust even but not the next thing. 

"How did you meet Erwin?" 

"Eh? Oh, he was my cellmate. Stuck with that bastard whether I liked it or not. He helped me out though, got me to a place where I could stomach company sometimes, calmed my temper and actually stopped me killing another inmate at one point. So I owe him my life, which is why I was willing to pay so much for that memory stick. It's going to help him out in return." 

"What happened to his arm?" Levi frowned, wondering why so much interest was being shown to his blonde friend and shook his head.

"Not mine to tell. That's his story."

"Ok." Eren considered everything just admitted, realising that they weren't that different really - forced personality, secrets, unconventional ways of making a living. He also realised that the revelations didn't change a thing, still enraptured by this short and fiery individual and he smiled, ready to give a small slice of his own life, however not all yet. Cowardly perhaps, but he wasn't comfortable talking about one of his roles just now. "I'm shit scared of being the focus of attention. Makes me feel sick. When I try to flirt I get all worked up and I have serious anger issues that I try to keep inside. So there you go. I have my own front that I put up for you, Levi." 

"I know."

"What?"

"A few pieces here and there, snapping a bit when we went out after the life drawing class. The blushes. Last night's outburst." Oh yea. He'd forgotten about that. "I can catch you off guard and get the real Eren to come out, make you turn bright red at times, correct?"

"Err yea...I…I didn't know it was that obvious…" 

"Does anyone else manage that? To get you hot under the collar, so to speak?"

"N-no…no one. I'm usually in control."

"Do you mind that I can?" Eren thought about it for no more than a second.

"Not one bit, Levi." 

"Well then. Unless you're repelled by my past, it seems as though we may have found help in each other." 

"To be ourselves?"

"To be ourselves without fear. There's nothing wrong with who you are. I understand why you have the care-free facade for everyone else, it gets you up on that podium in front of so many people, takes your fucking clothes off for artistic strangers but you don't have to be afraid to be yourself around me." 

"But…" The youngest shook his head, brows furrowed as he tried to make sense of what was in his head without being flippant. "We met on Saturday night, only four days have gone by and you want me to break down the barriers I've worked so hard to put up for years?"

"Yes." 

"Why?"

"Because what's behind them is the person sitting next to me now. The person who has emotions, phobias, a temper. And I rather like that person." Eren proved himself as an occasional wreck by turning a wonderful shade of crimson, cheeks burning as the flush spread down, neck catching fire and Levi smirked, finding the display adorable. 

"Shut up." He pushed at the smaller male's leg, pouting and glancing up from under his scowl. 

"No." The ex-con nudged back, enjoying how he could bring out the man's traits, but also revelling in the fact that he himself was provided with a way to be around someone else for any length of time, own characteristic conversely pushed to the side. Perhaps that's what they both required; one had to be dragged out of his shell and the other needed to embrace his true self, allow it to be celebrated. Either way, the pair of humans now connected strongly in a passionate embrace on the couch knew one thing for certain - this was only just beginning.


	10. Taking Turns

Lying on his side, a body pressed against his back, Eren curled a leg up and round an equally strong but paler one, gasping for breath as his thigh was held in place, a hard cock slowly moving in and out of him. Wide teal eyes stared at the phone, watching with the same intensity as the set of silver ones over his shoulder and he started to stroke at his own erection, just at the same time as the Levi on screen did exactly that. Then came the wink he'd left on the video, a growl coming from behind.

"You little fucking tease Eren…oh fuck…" Movements became faster, more urgent and his fist got tighter, croaked sounds of pleasure coming from reality and their film. Reaching the part they both knew was about to happen, the brunette called out erratically, groans in his ear accompanied by a hot tongue at his lobe, harsh bites applied and he was ready to lose it, come in unison with his likeness…

"Oh yea…mmm yea…so fucking good…" Snapping back into reality, Eren knelt with his ass in the air, impaling himself with the purple dildo as he sucked his fingers suggestively, putting on a show on Thursday night. Using yesterday's ridiculously erotic sex as inspiration, the performer recalled it further, sitting up to bounce on the item and tug at his shaft, curling his back round and imagining it was against that muscular chest, the one that heaved with ragged breaths, reverberated with his name over and over again. Two booths remained lit this time, an hour-long session which had seen people arrive, jerk off and go throughout and hopefully made him quite the small fortune. 

Keeping his body on display, Eren laid on his back, knees up and feet apart on the floor as he reached down to maintain his motions on both the toy and his member, hips raising up as he threw his head from side to side dramatically, shouting nonsense and sexually charged words. These pair were here until the bitter end it seemed and he got ready for a grand finale, body sweaty and exhausted. He'd arrived straight after the store closed, an awkward day's work given his strop yesterday but he was on the way to making amends with his own special brand of lies and charm. The long shift meant that Eren had been fucking himself on a variety of items to a variety of people for around four hours now, cashing in and building up his empire once more.

This was the last show though, his end as he couldn't take any more, thoroughly worn out and he lifted his ass off the floor so he lay at an angle, rubber shaft stuffed rapidly inside and cock twitching, about to go wild. Holding the image of Levi's face in mind, along with other mental pictures, the showman started to make depraved sounds, distant calls from behind the mirrored glass right on cue and he came, tilted position meaning that he covered his stomach, thick cum trickling across shining skin towards his chest. As the lights went off, he rolled over and pulled the dildo out, head pounding with effort. Now he seemed to have a healthy sex-life, maybe he wouldn't be able to keep this up anymore, energy levels at their lowest ebb. 

Trailing through the dark corridors, he nodded to fellow workers, all in different states of undress and arousal and he slumped down naked in a tattered chair, mirror before him smudged and soiled, just like he felt. How long could he carry on like this? After Levi's bold revelation and the way he'd dealt with his fit of rage on Tuesday, not to mention his stupid theft, who was he to keep this a secret? It didn't bother the green eyed male to have this hidden from everyone else, but not being truthful to one specific person made him feel wretched, almost like he was cheating. 

With a sigh, Eren moved to the sink and started to wash things down, whistling as he went to try and alleviate his foul and self-admonishing mood. Anyone walking past would think it was just another day in the life of Yeager, a guy who skipped along through daisies and bluebirds, butterflies spilling out of his ass, unaware of the internal struggle which felt as if two fucking angry dragons were getting into it within his heart, claws ripping and breath burning. 

Clean and clothed, he wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed, preferably next to a certain short man, cuddle up and sleep solidly for about twelve hours straight however it was nearly half ten already, store opening at eight tomorrow so by the time he actually got home, ate some discount and flavourless noodles that were probably past their best, it would leave him around seven hours and he'd likely only be out for half of that. So all in all, not the desired end to his long and wearing day. 

Eren checked his phone, expecting perhaps a small message from Levi as he'd lied and said the aborted practise session from yesterday was taking place now, but the usual kind of 'hey hope it went well and you didn't kill anyone' text wasn't there. Instead was what could only be described as an essay, one which created a variety of emotions - joy, admiration and shame, laughing at the content but despising himself even more for being secretive. Scanning over it for a second time, he kept his head down as he left, reading as if the words were dancing out from the screen. 

'It doesn't matter how late you get this, I guarantee I'll be awake. So after a hard evening telling fucking idiots what to do and jumping round like a lunatic, I'd imagine you're in need of some food. I have food. I imagine you'd quite like a bath. I have a bath. I also imagine you're probably worked up and ready to bitch, if that huge imbecilic blonde is anything to go by. I am a massive bitch. If you're up for it, my door is open. If not, then fuck you.' 

The last line didn't cause offence, simply made chuckles spring from Eren's soul as he heard the ending delivered in that monotone voice, one accompanied by flashes of silver. Damn him and his smooth talk. Tapping out a response, the brunette smiled and advised that he would very much like to take him up on the numerous offers and would be round soon. As the main exit slammed shut, another white box popped up.

'Thank fuck. I was wondering what I was going to do with all of these enchiladas.' 

Teal eyes glanced up, keeping tabs on the route so as not to bump into anyone and he saw a familiar figure approaching, passer-by winking and nodding once in greeting. Giving a fake grin, he bobbed his head too, stomach clenching at the sight of his boss. No talk was exchanged, merely that physical acknowledgement and he tried to stay calm, swallowing down the desire to just shout 'I quit' and never come back. 

Standing in the elevator of Levi's building, Eren jabbed the top floor button and waited with a nervously twitching leg for the slow journey to be completed, more excited now than anything and he flew out of the lift, spotting a crown of dark hair that peeked from inside the apartment, host evidently as eager as the guest and he trotted over, welcomed in by a sweep of an arm like the guy was a hotel porter or something. Casting a cheeky stare around, the youngest of the two dropped his bag and shrugged before speaking in a manner more befitting a food critic.

"I was told there would be enchiladas?"

"Piss off. I said that to make sure you'd come round. I've got something much better."

"Oh no, it's not those stupid fries again is it Levi?"

"No. I took the initiative and checked your woefully sparse social media page. Tonight Eren, I present…" Levi pointed to the dining table, meal laid out and piping hot as if he'd had it on stand-by all day. "Your apparent favourite dinner. I must admit, it made me a bit nauseous to cook this, but the lady wants what the lady wants."

"Lady? Whatever. Are you telling me you actually did that for me?"

"Yes."

"Even though you blatantly aren't gonna eat it?"

"Yup."

"And all through the power of stalking online?"

"Of course, Eren. I had time on my hands and you have no lock on your account, so any fucker can see the sad truth that you love hotdogs and spaghetti out of a can, topped with cheese and served alongside a garnish of taco shells to, and I quote, 'scoop that shit right up'. Filthy animal." 

"What can I say? It's the comforting taste of home cooking!" Shaking his head, the pale man led the way and sat first, own demure plate of what looked like a very fussy salad in front of him. "You'll waste away if you just live off rabbit food, Levi."

"And you'll die of a coronary if you just live off processed shit, Eren." He rolled the name from his tongue, smirk on his lips as the shorter male sipped at wine, bottle of beer set out for his companion. 

"Thank you. This is incredible, even if you did go to extreme lengths."

"I make the effort when the mood takes me." 

Eating together, one more refined than the other, the pair spoke about their days, yet more falsehoods covering the real night's activities and Eren had a flow of guilt under his skin, a disgusting scratchy feeling that made his flesh crawl. Taking a sharp pull of air, he suppressed the adrenaline knot in his chest and placed the corn receptacle down mid scoop, mild panic entering his bloodstream and he gulped at his drink, determined to bear all when they both started to talk at the same time. 

"Did you…"

"Levi I've got…"

"Sorry Eren, ladies first." The moment was ruined, all of his resolve smashed apart by a smug one-liner and the dancer buckled, creeping back inside and throwing water on the fire of confession. 

"Oh nothing. Was just gonna moan but let's not ruin the atmosphere."

"The smell of tinned tomato sauce has quite the ambient effect, I must say." Grinning at the grumble, the one with a childish meal paused, another serious issue to be discussed.

"I'm going to be honest, I have no energy left for anything Levi. Sorry."

"Don't apologise. I watched our little video again earlier anyway so I'm sufficiently de-stressed."

"Levi!"

"What?"

"Without me?" Levi leant forwards, glass in hand as he swirled the liquid around. 

"As if you didn't?" The tanned male turned red, flush covering every visible inch - he had, right before show-time. 

"Alright so I did. Now we're even again." 

After plates had been cleared, Eren took a late bath, midnight strolling in with every passing minute and he closed his eyes, relaxing back and in danger of dropping off. When was the last time he had a day to do nothing? Feet up and pyjamas on, eating ice cream from the tub? Probably when he was in school, a fact that might point towards the reason for his less than glowing qualifications and he sighed, dreaming of the chance to relive that and get off his ass to make something of himself. If he'd paid attention and applied his skills to anything other than being lazy or dancing, he might have had a very different life. 

But then I wouldn't have met Levi, he thought. A person who knew him better than anyone else and that had all happened in the course of five days. It made him sound like someone who became obsessive and clingy, latching on to another, yet his behaviour seemed so out of usual character that it must be alright - this was who he really was after you stripped back the cover story and bravado. 

Pictures of candy canes swayed in his mind's eye, one of them with the face of a dog trying to eat the rest of the sweet items and he twitched, swatting at the cannibal to prevent it from achieving it's goal. His own role was clear; protect and rescue. 

Levi peeked round the slightly open door, time in prison dictating his preference for freedom and he smirked at the scene. Brown hair lay back in bubbles, adjoining skull resting on the edge of the tub and lips parted, faint movements sending lines across the water's surface as a dream was currently underway. Watching the adorable display, grey orbs softened further than ever before, peaceful moment suddenly shattered as Eren slipped down, mouth perilously close to the liquid. Rushing over, pale arms grabbed the slowly sinking body and cancelled the random images, brunette coming to with a yelp. 

"What the fuck?"

"You fell asleep in the bath, Eren. Nearly fucking drowned."

"And you saved me. My hero!" Dabbing suds on the tip of Levi's nose, the naked man grinned widely. 

"You need a rest. A proper one."

"I know." A bronzed figure climbed out, towel passed over by the home owner and thin brows scowled in his direction. "I just never have a chance, Levi. Always something to do."

"The world won't end if you take a day off." 

"Maybe not, but I won't get paid."

"I'll pay you."

"Huh?"

"I'll pay you, Eren. Pay you to stay here all day tomorrow and do fuck all." 

"Im not a whore." Annoyance sprung up as usual and all too easily, defensive posture hidden behind the white fabric and blazing emerald flickered with malice. Unchecked anger boiled, at himself as much as anything and Eren grit his teeth, half way between wanting to scream and wanting to cry. Levi knew his offer had been borderline, however meant it as a kind of gag, making light of the situation and suggesting a funny way to get round the glaringly obvious need for recuperation. It clearly hadn't worked, made matters worse even but he stayed passive and unreadable, doing a silent assessment. 

Saying he'd repay four grand was spat at due to pride, months and months of labour had built up that cache yet here was a quicker response time to a much smaller amount, offense taken instantly instead of gradually peaking in a shout - the scenario was the issue here and he frowned, wondering what the hell was going on, treading carefully with his next words, a favour shown to no other on Earth. 

"I didn't say you were. It was supposed to be joke but I can see it came across in the wrong way. I'm sorry."

"Is that it? Sorry? Well you can take your apology and shove it. And I'm giving you back that two thousand, keep your dirty money. My body's not for sale Levi."

"I know it's not." Something deeper was being extracted here and jet black locks were swept back with a sigh. "Eren listen to me. I'm not buying you. No one's buying you. It was in bad taste and…"

"BUT THEY ARE BUYING ME LEVI!" Drips of water fell from the shaking male, splatters breaking the otherwise silent room and for the second time in less than a week, patience and understanding came into play instead of Levi's go-to response set; anyone else would be slapped into the next century for yelling like that, pushed away and never contacted again but this wasn't anyone, this was Eren, a person so intricate even if he showed none of it to the world. On top of that the eldest grew protective, voice steady yet with an undertone of violence.

"Who are?"

"Everyone! All of them, all of those sick fuckers who I'm no better than." And there was the switch, just Levi's presence causing honesty to seep from the tanned human's pores and he slumped, inevitability kicking in. "You told me the truth yesterday, now it's my turn." 

"Can we have this conversation clothed, Eren?" Tension was split in two once more by a dark comment and a tiny snort of laughter came from the bare occupant of the room.

"Probably best, yes."

"Ok. Take your time. I'm just downstairs." 

Take your time. Shit. No way that was going to happen, he needed to get this out while he still could, still had the balls to and he held a hand out, pleading. "Wait! No, stop. Just listen." Wrapping the towel tightly around his waist, Eren looked to the tiled floor, one that was splashed with the remnants of bath water as his heart tried to beat it's way through his rib cage, steel eyes opposite him shining over with slight surprise. "I'm sorry about what I'm going to say, I'm not proud but I'm also not a slut. Ok?"

"Ok Eren. When you're ready." Damn. Why was this man so cool and collected? It soothed the peep show worker though, rubbed off on him slightly as he opened his mouth to speak, a faint hint of a bashful smile on his lips. 

"You know how I sell dildos? Well…"


	11. Rare Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages, I apologise, but hopefully the new chapter will make up for it!

Finishing telling all on the subject of the sad and shameful truth about how his Mondays and Thursdays were spent, Eren shuffled on the bathroom tiles, bare feet tracing circles in spilt water and shy eyes watching the set of silver ones closely. Levi hadn't spoken, hadn't even moved position but his brows had lowered, darkening the glare and a twitching top lip suggested a comment was incoming at any moment. What would it be? The eldest wasn't anywhere near squeaky clean, miles and miles from that kind of persona actually, yet his past had been illegal and devious, not loose and suggestive. 

Feeling awkward, the brunette sighed internally and decided the next thing said would be an instruction to leave after washing the tub thoroughly to remove his filthy residue, short-lived tryst a thing to be recalled later in life with fondness. But he'd done it. Confessed for the first time and a weight was lifted, heart lighter after admitting his inappropriate tale so whatever happened at least came with a sense of achievement, and Eren loved a sense of achievement. He wouldn't fight the response given, prepared to accept it instead of flying off the handle or begging to explain himself - the former was easy but uncalled for, the latter not in his power. 

Despite being a closet case in the matter of emotions, secretly needy and craving the approval of a significant other should any appear, he would never force himself on someone who wasn't interested. Probably. This was the only person who'd ever come close to being important romantically and the damp male was suddenly unsure how he'd deal with rejection from Levi - perhaps pleading was indeed part of his repertoire. Trying to figure out what route to take, quiet resignation or outright girly screeches, Eren was startled into reality by a low growl, unexpected response given. 

"Do they touch you?"

"Huh?"

"Do the bastards touch you, Eren?" What was that? Jealousy? No. Hatred? Maybe…

"N-no never, I'm behind glass."

"What about outside. Does anyone ever approach you?"

"Not happened before, no."

"You're safe? One hundred percent?"

"Yes Levi."

"Ok then." 

"Ok?" Not wanting to believe the ease at which his story had been taken, the taller man crossed his arms to mirror the other in the room, head tilted and orbs wide. "So you don't mind?"

"Eren, why would I mind? As long as they keep their dirty fucking hands off you, I have no issue with this at all. It's like when you perform at the club, only with the addition of a rubber cock up your ass." The steady delivery was free from any sense of sarcasm or humour, however the slight flicker of a smile was visible and Eren nearly dropped to the floor in relief, grin spreading as he surrendered to the swell in his chest and gave no shits about rushing over to embrace the understanding human. It was ill-advised, wet surface his enemy and a foot slid sideways, squawk of imbalance high pitched and womanly as a tanned body crashed into a smaller form, limbs flailing and he was caught with difficulty, both of them stumbling through the open door and landing in a heap on a perfectly placed rug. 

"Shit, sorry Levi."

"Tch. I'll be honest, I might not mind you coming in front of people for money, but I draw the line at having you force yourself on top of me Eren." A blush rose instantly on a still elated face above and the dancer shrugged. 

"You never know, how can you be so sure if you haven't tried it?"

"Seriously brat, get the fuck up and stop crowding me. I can't breathe." Oh fuck. Eren had stupidly forgotten Levi's social claustrophobia and leapt off, hand out to help the other to his feet. Emerald eyes watched with sorrow as nails were run swiftly over a pale arm, man's stance antsy and uncomfortable. 

"Sorry Levi. I didn't think."

"It's alright." His grumble went against the words spoken and the scratching continued, warm palm placed on the rapidly moving fingers to cease the destructive motion, skin beneath already turning red.  
"No it's not. I won't do it again."

Two gazes looked down and in that split second of clarity, Levi felt it dawn on him - his insecurities were outwardly evident and as Eren lifted the lightly wounded arm upwards to place a gentle kiss on raw flesh, the recipient's stomach melted into a pile of electric sparks, blood running fast with icy undertones as genuine care was expressed by another. 

"I don't want to be the reason this happens, Levi. Ever." The raven haired male was exposed fully and he wasn't sure how he felt about that, imprint of lips still tickling and he sniffed once, glancing to the side and not equipped with the capability to process this just yet. 

"Anyway. Thank you for being honest and don't be ashamed. There are much worse ways you could make a fucking living."

"Such as?" Raising a brow, Eren sensed the shift in atmosphere and joined in, leaving the serious moment behind. 

"Lawyer. Z-list celebrity on a reality show. One of those idiots on the street with a clipboard who tries to make you take a shitty survey. Children's entertainer..."

"I get the picture." Silent looks were exchanged and unspoken trust shared, teal locked onto soft grey as they allowed themselves to drown in one another, enveloped by the sensation of being in possession of the facts, openness acting as a sort of aphrodisiac and Eren lost any fatigue, brave query about to surface along with a wink, alleviated by the recent acceptance. "Are you still up for paying me to take a day off, Levi?"

"Depends. What do I get for my money?"

~~~~~~

Brown locks poked out from under the duvet, face hidden as the world's most excruciating phone call was taking place, part of the deal in progress. Whilst he wouldn't be held as a slave or anything, Eren had been advised of a few things early this morning as he'd floated on a cloud created by orgasms and cuddles, wholly open to suggestion and for some ridiculous reason, he'd agreed to allow Levi to call in sick for him. In character. Listening to the words which would no doubt come back to kick him in the teeth at some point, the younger man groaned, biting the covers to muffle his sounds of despair and listening to a one sided conversation, only imagining what was being said on the other end of the line.

"Well it's not my fault he never said….mmm….yea…exactly, people should be proud of their siblings...oh no no no, adopted, I'd be fucked if I was actually related to the brat…yea…yea that's right…got here last night to pay a visit and the last thing I expected was to be greeted by someone sitting on the can…mmm hmm…worst case of the shits I've ever seen…I don't know why he hasn't told you about me, maybe he's ashamed?…I do understand it though, not everyone can handle having a brother in the porn industry…uh huh…no I doubt it…oh really? Perhaps you have then, familiar with the Pig Fucker trilogy?" 

Oh god no not animal porn, please not animal porn. Eren chanted in his mind and tried to imagine what his boss was thinking and could only hope he'd mention none of this to his friends, four people who knew for damn sure he had no brother, bestiality-obsessed or not. 

"Ah ok then…you have a nice day anyway…bye." Steel eyes sparked with evil glee and the apparently ill person emerged from his hiding place, accusing glare pinning the naked pale figure in place. 

"Pig Fucker trilogy?"

"He'd never seen it. I may have just gained an enemy."

"Oh fuck, what did he say?"

"Some shit about being cruel and depraved. I wasn't really paying attention." 

"I'm gonna regret letting you do that."

"Probably." 

Eren rolled over and buried his face in the pillow, glad for a day off but mortified at how he'd been given diarrhoea and a totally inappropriate relative. One other thing bothered the brunette, something left unsaid however it wasn't all his to share, a fact that may be pieced together anyway and he tried to forget about it, brain wondering what today had in store for him. A whirring sound made him raise his head, frown of confusion on dark brows and he saw Levi holding a small remote, pressing a button and motioning upwards. Despite relatively grey skies, the unveiling of the windows was breathtaking and Eren leapt up, kneeling on the bed and practically hanging off to get a good view.

"Oh wow. However much this place cost was worth it just for this!" The city was spread out before him, sprawling buildings and busy traffic, people going about their days and unaware of watchers from above. Light rain began to fall, droplets tapping on the glass in a therapeutic manner, the sound making it clear that they were warm and dry inside as others rushed to reach safe havens. A hand grabbed at his shoulder, pulling his body down so the two men lay together, close and tangled beneath the sheets. Eren placed a palm on the other's cheek, smile genuine as he gazed over an even better view, handsome features examined and studied. He suddenly became serious, flecks of gold gone from his orbs and a redness crept over his face. 

"What is it?"

"N-nothing Levi."

"Oh come on. Think about everything we've fucking told each other in less than a week. Out with it."

"But…"

"Now." 

Eren sighed, query too strong to remain inside and he flipped onto his back, hoping this wouldn't come across in the wrong way. 

"Ok. So yesterday when I landed on top of you?"

"Pushed me over, you mean."

"Yea, that." He gave a sheepish grin, turning back to converse with eye contact. "Sorry again by the way. But…you didn't mind me sitting on your lap?" Levi frowned, thin brows practically meeting and the younger male clenched, sure that he'd crossed the line and caused offense so he began to try rectifying the situation. Badly. "Not just sex though, like downstairs before hand, I mean you had me on you then and that was ok? So is it only alright if sex is involved? I just want to understand so I don't fuck up or anything. What if I was to be on top…" That blush returned but Eren was determined to get this all out, finish his rambling monologue and hopefully smooth any creases, including those on Levi's forehead and he started again. "If I was on top and you were…you know…in me…and I leant down…would that be ok?"

"Show me."

"Eh?"

"Show me Eren."

"But…"

"Just get the fuck on." 

Face as hot as the sun, the brunette did as requested and straddled the other male, both of them still bare and the one above bent over, nose touching another and hands sliding round to rake through a peachy undercut. Palms rested on his hips, scowl beneath him now slightly less intense and Levi smirked, unable to hold it back any longer. 

"I find this a perfectly acceptable position." 

"You're not…not crowded?"

"No. Because I asked you to do it, Eren." 

"Oh." Massaging with his fingers in mindless circles, the dancer chewed his bottom lip and a slap to his ass demanded further explanation. "Did something…did something bad happen to you in prison?"

"What?"

"Is that why you don't like being under unless you ask for it?"

"Fuck no." Reaching up, Levi fiddled with cocoa splashes of hair, lines of light toffee running through the strands in a natural high-light effect and he sighed, using the noise of the downpour to soothe his troubles. "I've pretty much lived in isolation my whole life, out of choice I might add, and you can see that I'm shorter than most." 

"You're pocket sized, Levi. It's cute." 

"Shut up. Anyway, I've never liked people getting close so to have an entire fucking human being suddenly pin me down is rather unnerving. If I know it's coming, then that's fine."

"I know something else that could be coming." Seamlessly stepping into the role of confident charm laced with smut, Eren winked and gave a few tugs at his own already stiffening member. 

"Yea, all over me too if you stay there." 

"Is that so bad?" 

"Not if you clean up after your damn self." 

~~~~~~

By late afternoon, the rain still hadn't ceased and laziness set in, day spent in either sleepwear or nothing. Everyone at the store had been texting Eren, of course, asking what the hell was going on and who exactly fucked pigs. He ignored them all, save to inform his friends that he didn't have the shits and he would be in tomorrow, so they'd better be ready to practice. The currently absent employee sighed, watching trails of water on massive windows and thoroughly content, chin in hand where he sat cross-legged by the glass, taking advantage of such a wonderful vista. He'd been there for twenty minutes now, soft chatter from the television as a mild accompaniment to the storm and finally green eyes managed to turn away, coming to rest on the home owner.

Eren gaped, unable to stop staring and wishing he'd looked round sooner. Levi lounged sideways on the couch, legs casually thrown together at the ankles and back pressed into a cushion, book up at his face. The novel covered most features, but left one particular thing clear - reading spectacles, black rimmed and rectangular. Grey discs became aware of attention and flicked up, peeking out over the top of a leather bound tome. 

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Nothing's up."

"Why do you look like you've just seen a fucking ghost then?" Eren smiled, a twinkle of gold forming in emerald as he stood, prowling over in what he intended to be a seductive manner, channelling his slutty side well. 

"Oh, no ghost Levi. Now put the book down, I've got something to ask you."

"Mmm and what's that?"

"Keep those on?"

"When?"

"Now. When you fuck me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a tumblr. Fairly new to it all so I don't really know what I'm doing but I post snk stuff, reblog snk stuff...if you're that way inclined, come say hi and tumble with me!
> 
> http://zedsdead1001.tumblr.com


End file.
